Behind Shinra's Doors
by Writing Muse
Summary: In Shinra's Corp. there is one Solider who walks carrying the lust of all. Only a couple of others are worthy of tasting the youthful fruit. But desire destorys all. CXZ CxR CxS RexRu CxP.S.
1. Sweat and Sex

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 1: Sweat and Sex

Zack tightened his grip on Cloud's back ever more, causing his nails to dig into the blonde's skin almost at the point of drawing blood. His name came in echoes of repeated moans from the 19 year old, matching perfectly intoned with his heated thrusts in and out of Zack. He watched his best friend below him in awe at how beautiful Zack looked in pure rapture. Eyes closed and his head lashed back over the pillow moaning his name. All of it causing Cloud to push deeper inside so he can see how far to push him.

Now the pain on his back began to show and Cloud hissed his pain out but he didn't want Zack to stop. The deeper he went into Zack the deeper Zack's nails went into Cloud. This time Cloud's movements were fluid; slow and nonstop almost dance-like and causing Zack to relish in it underneath him for the morning. Soon enough, energy began to drain from Cloud's eyes making him to close them and it soon spread all over his body ending below his hips. He poured himself into Zack excessively and the rocking of the bed ceased to leave the large bedrooms of many beds quiet with just their gasps of breath.

Cloud stilled himself over Zack until the strength in his arms gave out and then rolled to the other side of Zack after he pulled out. All the other boys of the camp were long gone to the first phase of training while only two were left behind to indulge in each other.

Cloud reached over to Zack's drawer and found a pack of cigarettes which weren't his because Zack didn't believe in smoking. They were only there on the account of Cloud. It was hard to enjoy the stick of nicotine because breath left him from his present exercise. Meanwhile, Zack stared at the white ceiling then over to Cloud who was puffing away. He reached over and raked his fingers through the blonde's hair and saw droplets of sweat along the side of his face. Zack motioned over and generously licked the salty sweat turning Cloud on enough to give him a sloppy kiss.

Both youths were worn beyond belief and wondered how they were going to have energy to get through training. Cloud was the first to speak.

"Are you nervous of the General's Chosen are going to be posted up today?"

"Naw! I know I'll make it." Zack turned to look at Cloud. "You'll make it too," Cloud chuckled at his comment. "No, I'm serious, you're better then you think."

"I never met or seen this General so I really didn't give my best on the test. But now that I think of it, I wish I did." Cloud took another puff from the stick before flicking off the ashes.

"Well then let's not talk about it. It won't be posted until near lunch break. Get this: my mother wrote to me asking how training and all was. Then she began on wondering how she doesn't really understand it all and asked how it all is summed up."

Cloud smiled at Zack's kind and oblivious mother. "Sex and Sweat." He simply answered and Zack laughed heartily at the comment.

"Pretty ironic for such a machine like place." Zack mused.

"You'd be surprised what happens behind Shinra's doors." Cloud smiled to himself.

**I'm beginning on a new story, which will involve many pairings including the one you've just read. But the relationship between Zack and Cloud is very laid back. Really they're just best friends who wouldn't mind sleeping with from time to time. _Please REVIEW!_**

Will update Soon.


	2. Tall and Granduer

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 2: Tall and Grandeur

As the last of their orgasms were spent the two SIOLDERS quickly left their bunk base for the fields where luckily the rest of the group were having a break.

"Where the fuck were you guys?" Liam called as he saw his two friends running together out of the base.

"Probably fucking each other." Was the low and sultry voice of Cameron from behind. Neither Cloud nor Zack were offended by Cameron's rudeness.

"Awww, jealous are we Cameron?" Zack walked over to the dirty blonde boy. Cameron replied with the same playfulness.

"Always is." He was leaning on a practice sword and squinting his eyes from the beginning sun.

"What's up with our lemon drop?" Liam nudge to Cloud who was quiet this morning.

"Nervous of the listings. Says he won't make it." Zack replied. Liam and Zack laughed save but Cameron.

"Don't worry Cloud, I don't think I'll make it either." Cameron's suave pose was later interrupted by Liam's arms.

"Nooo," he hugged his already cranky friend. "You're going to make the list with us and we'll all be in SOLIDER together and grow up together and marry together,"

"And if we're bored: sleep together." Cameron added.

"And sleep together. But I don't know about you Cameron, heard you're pretty lame in the sake." All burst out laughing except Cameron who was trying to prove that wasn't true. Liam kissed his friend on the head and squeezed him even more.

Their gathering was cut off short by the shrilling sound of their leader's whistle.

"FALL IN!" His associates echoed the command until every one of his students was lined up in perfect rows. As always the boys were lined together with Cloud at the end. He was staring down at the patch of grass and noticing how green it was on such a beautiful morning while all the rest were in awe of the striding sovereign crossing the ranks.

As all were in amazement of their conquering hero walking among them Cloud was oblivious that a general noticed him out of the throng. Cameron bumped Cloud's shoulder twice with the third time actually waking Cloud up from daydreaming.

'_What!'_ Cloud mouthed using the fullness of his mouth but Cameron couldn't tell him. The general was walking away and already disappearing behind the base camps when Cloud was wondering what he was doing wrong. When the command leader gave permission to ease his group's tensions he walked over to Cloud.

"MR. STRIFE!" he bellowed.

"Yes, Sir!" Cloud shot up straighter for his commander.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO JUST NOTICED YOUR DAMN BLONDENESS!" The commander always lashed at you with some physical flaw and for Cloud who had no ugly qualities what so ever it was his so called 'blondness' that the commander picked out on, as if it were the root of all dumbness.

"No, sir." Cloud was really at a loss and was slapped in the back of the head for it.

"THAT WAS THE GENERAL YOU DUMBASS AND YOUR CHANCES OF MAKING HIS CUT ARE NOW PERMENITLY CUT OUT OF EXSITANCE!" The commander said no more and left Cloud in the lowest of shame.

"Don't listen to that jackass! He's just jealous of your great hair, everybody knows it!" Liam's belief that the commander had a sick obsession with hair was regularly stated.

Cloud held back his tears every time he was called down with such vigor and nodded to his friends. The group noticed a different activity was going on as all of their peers began racing to the main building where the mess room was located.

"Fight?" Cameron wondered.

"No, I bet it's the list! Come on!" Zack began towards the mess hall and noticed Cameron's and Cloud's laziness. "Come on boys," he said with a gay British accent. "Cheerio!" Liam was the only one who jogged next to Zack as gaily as he did while the other two walked arm in arm to their meet their fate.

By the time they arrived at the mess hall already, swarms of boys pushed each other to see the small sheet of paper and coming out either booing or shouting in triumph. Zack came out dancing towards Cloud.

"I made ittttt." He sang as he snatched Cloud from Cameron in a tango. "I mmmaaaddde iiiittt." Cloud laughed along with Zack's cheesy accent. "And spin, stop,"

Cloud slipped out of his hands and tripped over his feet. Zack looked around embarrassingly before a hand appeared from below. Zack helped him up quickly and both scattered out of public sight.

"Where's Liam?" Cameron asked after watching the worst Broadway act for the day.

"WHO'S YOUR MAMA? WHO'S YOUR MAMA?" A voice from afar cried out.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Cameron added unemotionally with hands in pockets. Liam jumped out of the throng crushing a little boney guy to the ground.

"Cloud you made it!" Cloud's frown lifted immediately by the mentioning of his name.

"Really?"

"Yah, check it out face fuck!" Liam said.

"What about me?" Cameron's question squandered all happiness from Zack and Liam's appearance. Cloud could read their faces and so did Cameron. The dirty blonde youth chuckled quickly.

"Hey!" He slapped his hands at his sides. "Not everybody is cut out for this work." A smile played across his face but tears began filling his eyes. Cloud embraced him whispering promises how he would stay for Cameron.

"Now, Cloud go! Don't let me slow you guys down!" All the others joined in on hugging Cameron. "Now! Don't all start hugging; you're going to make me cry…Damit!" His tears came down harder. "You're making me cry!" His voice was on the brink of sobs.

"Fuck Face!" Liam wiped his eyes. "You're getting me started!"

"Me toooo!" Zack did the same.

"Let's get something to eat." Cloud commanded. "We'll have a celebration at the bunk tonight in Cameron's honor."

"Honor for what?" Cameron asked.

"For getting me to cry!" Cloud turned away quickly to hide his tears. All four friends walked arm in arm down the hallway, shoving those in their path. Of course it was rude but together the boys created a pack that was feared in the SOLIDER camp.

Cloud began whispering in Liam's ear of what they should do for Cameron's party until the other hand on his opposite side left him. He turned around to see Zack slipping his arm back around him but didn't see why. Cloud glanced over his shoulder and there he saw a tall man with pure silver long hair flowing after him.

The man must have noticed Cloud's eyes were on him because he turned around to see him to. It was only seconds but seemed much long that their stare had lasted. Brilliant green eyes peered through a sharply crafted face meeting Cloud's oceanic blue ones. Eventually the tall man, carrying some form of grandeur stature about him, soon passed into another hallway leaving Cloud in question of his name.

"Dude, who was that?" Cloud asked Zack.

"Ah, Dude? That was General Sephiroth." Zack answered back. Cloud did a double-take at his friend.

"That was the General!"

**Wow! I'm really on a roll. Wrote this chapter only five minuets after the first. Now we know who is the general, so eventually these boys are going to depart and go their separate ways. It killed me to take Cameron out of the picture but needed someone to play a hating role later in the story. You will also see how Cloud spends his occasional lunches. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A Succulent Lunch

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 3: A Succulent Lunch 

_So that was the famous General!_ Cloud thought. He looked back down the hall to find it empty and absent of the towering silver haired man. Cloud stopped walking with his friends which caused their chain to unlink.

"Hey, Cloud what's up?" Liam asked but it seemed Cloud didn't hear him.

"ANNOUNCEMENT! WILL SOILDER STRIFE COME INTO THE MAIN OFFICE ON FLOOR 66." The lady on the intercom spoke the exact message again as an echo. Cloud bit his lip after hearing the announcement.

"Well, you guys heard her. I gotta go!" Cloud began his way the opposite direction toward the elevators.

"Cloud! You're called every week. Why?" Zack asked as he watched his friend down the hall. All he received back was a shrug from Cloud. The trio pressed on without the worry of their friend, while Cloud waited for the elevator. As the silver doors automatically closed behind him, it gave him a couple of minuets to yawn.

The elevator opened him up to floor 66; the highest floor in the corporate building of Shinra. The same one where the most powerful of the company spend their days. One wouldn't imagine a recruit for SOIDER to even step foot on the heavenly carpet but in fact, Cloud actually knew where was where after having been here for so many lunches and a couple of dinners.

He walked straight out of the elevator and continued on until he came upon a high ceiling room with only a bench and a secretary typing furiously her computer.

"Ms. Rose?" Cloud greeted with a sly grin. The plump little lady shifted uneasily under Cloud's eye.

"Mr. Strife." She greeted back. "You can show yourself in as always." She peeped from under her large framed glasses. Cloud nodded and entered through the thick oak doors. What he entered was a large office about the size of a grand living room complete with a wide view of Migar.

A group of men and some scientists were huddled together around a large desk and looked up to see Cloud standing before them. All of them were puzzled at the SOLIDER standing there until the man sitting down at the desk called out from the group.

"Ah! Please, if you'd mind I have another appointment to attend to, so we must continue this again at the same time tomorrow." The plump old man sat back in his chair not giving his attention to anyone else but the beautiful youth across the room. The other executives looked at each other before exiting the room quietly and quickly as they could. Cloud made sure the door was locked behind them.

"Mr. President." Cloud greeted dropping his voice to a low seductive hush. President Shinra lifted from his spinning chair and straighten the folds of his tie. The two were face to face with each other, and then the old man greased Cloud's delicate face with his own rough hand before streaming his fingers through his sunshine colored hair. He pulled Cloud closer and closer to him until their lips merged together, meeting with an explosion of hushed moans.

The elder man roughly plunged his tongue down Cloud's throat while his greedy hands searched roughly for the boy's zipper. Once Cloud felt his pants began to be unzipped he was shoved by the president to the desk where he sat, waiting for the old man to unzip his own.

Shinra must have been waiting for this all day because Cloud saw his pulsing length prepared in all. His legs were pried apart and Cloud closed his eyes, beginning to imagine being anywhere but here. The youth let out a short cry, not caring if others would hear outside, with Shinra already pumping in and out furiously. Cloud felt the president dig his teeth on his collar bone sucking the blood to the surface of his skin. The feeling the old man tried hard to rise out of Cloud was pure dramatics, meaning the SOLIDER had to keep a routine count of when to moan and pretend the old man was doing a good job.

Cloud closed his eyes again trying hard to imagine who was between his legs other then this pig of a man. Instead of a beefy built of a person stood a slim and stout youth with creamy skin of silk. It was his hands that Cloud felt run up his thighs and grip his ass causing him to push harder into him. It was his tongue that ran along his neck then to meet his lips. It was his fiery hair that Cloud ran his fingers through. Before he knew it, the pleasure he began to feel halted to a stop as he felt President Shinra drain away into him.

For a while Cloud had to endure the old man's heavy weight on top of him before the elder found strength in his legs. When he got off of him Cloud zipped up his pants again as the other man did the same without a word spoken between them. The youth jumped off the desk, not caring the scattered papers he and the president disarranged on the wooden surface. He fixed his hair while the president spoke.

"I've heard that you've made the cut for the General's elite group."

"Yes Sir." Cloud answered with the most civility.

"This is why I've arranged your accommodations to more of an upper standard then the kind you're use to." Shire eyed his succulent treat while reaching for one of his fat cigars.

Cloud shot up from doing his belt, surprised and shocked. "That's very kind of you sir!"

"Nothing more then a payment." Shinra slurred making Cloud blush a little. The SOLIDER nodded his head in a bow before walking out of the office, feeling the president's eyes on him the entire time. Once he finally closed the door did he feel the release of their gaze. Now in their place were Ms. Rose's skeptic glances but Cloud thought them amusing then worrisome. He winked over to the mousy lady making her jump right back to the computer to hide behind. Cloud laughed to himself and held in it until he reached the elevator.

Cloud glanced at the clock squished in the corner of the elevator. _I think I still have time to meet one more person._ He thought to himself causing his flawless completion to match that of a dipping sun's.

**Now I bet most of you think that the sex scene was dry and quick and I want to explain myself for that: it is to match the way Cloud sees these little meetings with the President. If I would write emotion and more details then it would set a mood that Cloud enjoys being with the President when he only looks at them as a chore. Now the power the president has over Cloud is really power but also benefits he hands out to Cloud such as the upgraded accommodations for him and his group. So that's the excuse I have. Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**


	4. The Lover

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 4: The Lover

Instead of pressing the button for floor 3, where the mess hall for the SOLIDERS were; he pressed floor 47. During the time he had to drop down to floor 47, Cloud felt along his neck and collar bone. It wasn't long before he felt a raw spot bruising his skin that was left from the president. Cloud cursed himself silently for allowing that man getting away with marking him.

To hide its presence he pulled the collar of his jacket to conceal the mark of passion from jealous eyes. Soon enough the elevator dipped to a stop and opened her doors into Turk Territory, or originally named floor 47. Level 47 was occupied by Shinra's group of body guards or an elite team that deals with all the dirty work of the company. This is where you begin to see the darker side of Shinra even though its make-up passed by as another floor in a building.

Cloud made a sharp right after he got out of the elevator, with large ceiling high windows behind him. This floor was a little familiar to Cloud but not enough to feel comfortable walking alone in it. He was a bit worried that only his footsteps echoed the halls and not even the humming of computers occupied the floor. The SOILDER was passing the first door on his left: a Janitor's Closet. He almost passed by the closed door before an arm elongated out of the dark room and seized Cloud from behind.

The blonde youth was caught off guard by his capture and tried to pull away from the restraint until he understood who his captor was. The door locked behind them and the person shoved Cloud to the wall, merging his lips with Cloud's own. However the entrance, Cloud allowed those rose bud lips pierce his own without resistance. Both locked their arms around each other as if the other would crumble below without their strength. Until breath came in short supply the two were able to tear each other away.

"Missed you." Reno whispered heavily as he pressed himself close to Cloud. Cloud felt Reno's heart beat race rapidly through his own and wondered if his lover could feel the same.

"Missed you more." Cloud answered with the same out of breath beat as Reno's. A pause of stares broke between the two. Cloud thanked fate so much for giving him such a beauty as his own. Such a period was soon broken with another heated kiss that led to Cloud stripping off Reno's shirt.

With much haste, Reno helped Cloud unbutton his thin white shirt releasing his to Cloud. Cloud lunged to worship Reno's naked skin but was stopped when Reno began tearing away Cloud's own jacket and shirt. Now both articles of clothing fell on the floor as the two young men clashed again in passion. Cloud's nipples grew hard as he felt Reno's own brush against his. He felt that just kissing Reno's mouth couldn't sum his gratefulness in being with him.

His christened a tender kiss on Reno's lips, then above his closed eyes before he ended it on his cheek. From his cheek Cloud traced a line with his tongue across Reno's jaw to his neck where he lavished the tender neck. Cloud's kisses were soft and slow; something that he knew drove Reno to the brink of insanity for anticipation. The TURK'S breathing grew more ragged as his length behind his pant stretched.

With nimble fingers Reno unzipped Cloud's pants in haste and slid them off. Cloud stepped out of the pool of clothing to undo Reno's own while their mouths still clung to each other. Both youths were bare now and ripen for the other to take which neither wanted to delay in indulging.

Reno pinned Cloud to the wall and lifted one taunt thigh to wrap around him. Cloud was in a frenzy to wait for Reno. He closed his oceanic eyes from the heavens, waiting for the moment. Reno slaved over Cloud's neck after he drove into Cloud. The SOLIDER moaned aloud as Reno came in and tightened his hold of his love. Slowly and almost torturous Reno glided in and out of Cloud until he felt a tug from his deity the wanting for more.

Then Reno sinks drastically into Cloud's form. Not even the hold of Reno's fiery hair could sustain as another release for Cloud's rapture. One of his hands left Reno and pushed off from the wall. To hold in voluminous moans Cloud pushed off from the wall while Reno's grips of Cloud's ass strengthen to hold in his own. Both were arriving to their climax when they began gasping in for air.

Reno's emerald eyes lost their strength to open and as did Cloud's. Once both well knew the downhill was coming Reno began pumping furiously into Cloud. Each thrust brought Cloud closer to the edge until he felt Reno drain away inside of him. It wasn't long till Cloud's own liquid poured out.

Now Reno and Cloud stood frozen in place as their heart beats crashed out of their rib cage. Cloud kissed atop Reno's head in praise as Reno dipped his tired head on Cloud's shoulder. Their roomful of gasps was interrupted by a shirking cell phone. It rang to its own.

"You should answer that." Cloud was able to whisper.

"Not yet." Reno shook his head. It rang again. Cloud nudged Reno away a bit.

"Answer it." This was a command from Cloud. Without no choice, Reno groaned and released his prize to search for his phone on the floor.

"What!" Reno answered.

_"Don't say what to me! Where the hell are you?"_ Only one manager had that much of a leash on his employees.

"I'm on brake!" Reno whined. "Where the fuck do you think I'd be!" The little voice from the phone began a rage of unreadable words that Cloud couldn't pick up. Reno received a headache from its babbling and hung up on the talker.

"You shouldn't do that to Rufus. I mean he is your boss." Cloud worried.

"Aw, he's a sucker," Reno stroked Cloud's hair. "Just give him a good excuse and he'll let you off. But now he's really starting to get annoying!"

"Why?"

"I can't go anywhere now without the worry that I'll received another phone call like that."

"Oh," Cloud replied with a grin. "Do I have to kick his ass for scamming on my love?" Reno scoffed and began getting his clothes. "No, seriously. I think he just wants your company to stare at you. I mean who wouldn't."

"Rufus doesn't find me attractive, he's my boss." Reno claimed as he belted his buckle. Cloud began dressing himself.

"Now that's bullshit. Finding you not attractive." Cloud chuckled.

"Speaking of jealousy, I see that President still has his way with you." Reno brushed his fingers along Cloud's collar bone. Cloud reached for it in disbelief. His eyes raised to find Reno's were locked on the blueish mark, carring a stare of disappointment.

"Reno, I promise I won't—'' He was cut off with a hush from Reno.

" No. Don't. I understand. Nothing is true between you and him and after all he is the president." Reno began tying his shoes.

"But you have a right to tell me 'no' Reno." Cloud addressed it softly, he knelt down to Reno. "I am yours and it's not right to do this."

"Cloud forget about it! Trust me, I am very jealous of it but what can you do?" Reno opened the door. "Here's your shirt." He handed it to Cloud and the SOILDER slid it on. Again it seemed the floor was abandoned with only but ghosts. Once Cloud had his jacket on he tenderly kissed Reno.

"Your eyes are really changing." Reno pointed out with a glide of his hand.

"Well that's what you get with the injections." Cloud answered with a blush.

"Their coming out good I can tell you. Really matches well with your face."

"Thanks," Cloud answered with a smile. "When will I see you again?" A worry clothed Cloud.

"A lot now that you're on the General's Team. You're stationed only a floor above mine. I've managed to see your schedual.Looks pretty hard." Reno said.

"You know I like it hard." Cloud joked.

"Don't you do." Reno smiled. With a passionate kiss the two parted with one walking deeper into the silent floor and the other into the elevator. Now Cloud pressed for level 3, leaving 47 Heaven for another time.

**I am very proud of that Chapter and I want to say sorry for it being so long. But it came out better then squeezing it all in. Anyway, now you know Cloud's love, his friends, and his…benefactor. Next chapter will show the promised party. And I promise you'll begin seeing Sephiroth! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, please _REVIEW!_**


	5. The Preperation

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 5: The Preparation 

Cloud came back a little late from his closet scene with Reno. Five minuets into practice he was exhausted beyond relief. _If I would have known I was going to be able to see Reno today I would have not added in Zack. _When their day ended with a daily four mile run Cloud collapsed literally by Liam's feet. It was a bit pathetic on his part when his friends, who were only a little winded out, stopped and talked and saw their blonde friend jog towards them and drop onto the sandy floor.

"Damn it Liam! I told you that you should switch to a different deodorant!" Cameron joked.

Most of the group dragged their feet to the camp's base except for those that were picked by the General. The excluded lined up awaiting for their commander's calls.

"All of you will be lead by either the General or his second in command, MARSHAL. You won't be bunking with the others in the camp's base but in the main building on floor 48." A buzz of conversation emerged and their commander tried to talk over them.

"AND JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE CHOSEN FOR THIS TEAM DOSEN'T MEAN YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME! SO SHUT-UP YOU DUMBASSES!" His last comment was heard with a silence.

"As I was saying, the entire floor is for your lodging and each has a room to themselves, a public bathing room, and a lobby—isn't that nice!" The commander added sarcastically with his listeners beaming back at him. "So come and get your room numbers and lights are out by 10 as _always!_"

As the trio waiting for their names to be called, Zack, Liam and Cloud gathered in conversation for their party.

"We can raid the kitchen since we're in the same building. Their bound to have alcohol for the rich guys." Zack planned.

"Party at my place!" Liam cried out and was answered with a cheer of shouts. "That sounds cool: _my _place! _Myyyyyy _crib. _Myyyyy_ office! _Myyyy_ loooove nes—''

"Okay! We get it!" Cloud shouted and shook his head at Liam.

"You're just jealous that I'm going to do my winning-happy-booty-dance!" Liam said in a 'matter-of-fact' manner.

"OH GODS! Not the winning-happy-booty-dance!" Both Cloud and Zack groaned but Liam began popping.

"NO!" Zack shoved Liam off balance.

"You're just angry that you don't have dance." Liam called out.

"Liam," Cloud began, wrapping his arm around Liam's neck. "That type of dance is _strictly_ for those with booty. And…you're not one of those types."

'Sorry.' Zack mouthed. Liam looked at his friends in shock.

"Gosh!" he shook off Cloud's arm. "Crash my hopes and dreams why don't yah!" The three came out in a laugh.

"Oh!" Cloud remembered. "We need to invite Cameron! He's the star of the party!"

"Oh yah!" Zack agreed. "You!" he called out to a random boy. "Tell Cameron there is a party on level 48 in Liam's room." The boy didn't go away. "And you're invited also." The boy ran off to meet Cameron.

"Bet you he's going to tell everyone about it and _everyone_ will come." Liam said worried.

"Yah," Cloud agreed. "And they're all coming to _your_ place!" Cloud mocked.

"Shut-up!" Liam punched Cloud in the arm.

Cloud continued laughing gaily until he stopped suddenly reaching his arm. "Ow?"

The lights were out in the kitchens giving off an errie-slasher movie-mood to the young men.

"I never thought finding beer was so scary." Zack whispered with Cloud nodding next to him. Cloud was holding the flashlight until two fingers poked his sides causing him to jolt up.

"LIAM!" Cloud shouted but then hushed with Zack's hand.

"Sorry Cloud." Liam said with a retard accent as you might say.

"Here's their wine cabinet!" Zack pointed to the tall wooden closet in the corner.

"Oh wine! Sounds rich!" Cloud added. He opened the wooded doors that shrilled a squeak in the room. All froze in place to listen if anyone heard.

"Sorry." Cloud broke the silence. He dug his head in the deep cabinet and began reading the labels and dates of the wine.

"Cabaret, Rene, Marigget? And actually that's one bottle name!" He called out from the coffin of wine.

"Just pluck the best ones! The guys are waiting back at the rooms." Zack and Liam stood watch around them with Cloud still having the flashlight.

Cloud continued calling out dates and names, handing to Liam the best ones. Soon Cloud found one bottle made in 2005 and handed it to Liam who wasn't there to receive it. "Liam?" He called but none answered. He stood up straight to find his friends standing in shock and not looking at him but behind him. Now Cloud sensed someone was there.

He slowly turned around to meet electric green eyes. The same ones that captivated him this morning. Sephiroth stared him down but Cloud didn't hesitate to lower his eyes. He noticed the bottle of wine in the youth's hand and inside he smiled but kept a hard face for the boys.

Without a word he walked past Cloud and the others and out of the kitchen. As his footsteps ceased from their trained ears Cloud spun around to yell at his friends.

"What the fuck happened to 'communication'!" Cloud strained. Only giggles came from his friends. The trio left the kitchen carrying three bottles of wine and found three six packs of beer in the chef's personal cupboard.

"How long was he standing there?" Cloud asked.

"When you were up to Barceló." Zack chuckled. "It was so funny. He saw us first and we just froze then he saw your ass sticking out of the cupboard and I think you scared him a bit!" Liam joined in the laughter except Cloud who could only smirk at his friends.

They were on their way to the elevator up to floor 48.

"Was he checking out my ass?" Cloud asked with a bit of curiosity.

Liam sucked his teeth. "No! Why?" Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind if he did." Cloud joked with his friends gasping in disbelief.

"Cloud you're so bad." Zack added with a laugh.

**That won't be the last time Sephiroth walks in the wrong time! I hope you like where this is going. I'm thinking if I should write the party scene or just go on to the main event. What do you think? REVIEW!**


	6. The Party Animals

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 6: The Party Animals

Liam's prediction was correct. Everybody did come to celebrate those that were picked and those that weren't. Alcohol ran through the party's blood like a disease, leaving the Wine God to close everyone's third eye and giggle in the corner. All except for Cloud, who was barely able to stand long after having fucked three suitors and not long ran four miles. His legs and body ached to lie on his now new bed but the plea of his stay by Cameron brought him to linger a while longer.

Some brought cards over to play poker using what was left of their money from their family and others managed to bring some girls from the public offices. Not much talking was well heard in that area and especially Liam took pleasure in it all. Of course many young ladies all had their eyes on the smoldering blonde SOLIDER but then again, he was wiped out from past suitors.

Cloud and Cameron were in the lobby alone, trying to get away from the loud noise of the party. To be on the safe side, not a lamp was lighted to draw attention to floor 48 except Liam's room.

"Like your new room?" Cameron asked as he played with the straw in his drink. During the party Cameron hadn't finished his first drink, the same one he's been playing with the entire last hour.

"It's much better then the bunks but, I doubt it will have the same coziness." Cloud tried hard to not even hint that he was beyond limits thankful that he was chosen.

"Oh yah," Cameron laughed. "Memories. It's strange how much a person can go through with just a memory. How much dangers you can face by knowing what you had done that's worth remembering." He looked up at Cloud. "Now that this happened, I believed that the four of us will soon be a memory."

Cloud tensed in eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Cameron went back to his straw and leaned further back in the plush dark purple couch. "Nothing…Do you have any memories to look back into? I've noticed you've never talked about your family, or write to them, or even visit them."

Cloud's relax position towards Cameron didn't tense but his silence presented an emotional strain. "I have family if that's what you mean. But there is nothing to talk about, my father, mother, friends. As you said: they're memories, a time machine to take you back." Cloud got up from the couch and dug his hands in his pockets which seemed to have grown cold instantly.

"Anyway," he walked over to view over the streets of Migar. "Who would want to go back in the past when the present is so much fun?" He smiled over to Cameron, but only gave him an unsure smile. "Let's go back to the party," Cloud rushed over to pick Cameron up. "I've heard Liam was losing in strip poker!"

"Don't you think we should be running away instead of running back?" Cameron joked. As the two entered the lofty room all were gathered near the bathroom door of Liam's room.

"Hey Cloud! Liam's about to come out of the closet!" Zack yelled from the bed, accompanied by others who were snuggling close to him.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"I knew that bastard was gay!" Cameron peeped with an unexpected perk.

"No, he's doing a bet." Zack corrected. "He's supposed to come out exactly at 10:47. Only two more minuets." Cloud and Cameron were laughing along with the crowed, just as excited what the hell Liam was about to do. Yet again after Cloud took a sip from his water all halted to a silent gasp.

It seemed all were looked at him in the room and for a second he wondered was he wearing any clothes. He never knew why he wondered about that, but the SOLIDER noticed a familiar presence behind him. Slowly the blonde turned around, facing again, the sumptuousness form of the General.

Cloud felt like dropping his jaw and tearing his eyes away from the green ones that stared back. But the youth stood tall, as if in rebelliousness against the commander.

"Tequila Banana is here!" Liam erupted out of the bathroom door dressed in a sarong and a coca-nut bikini top, toped off with a fruit headdress and scary bold make-up smeared all over his face.

When he noticed all were not looking at him but the General he dropped his hands and slowly tried to cover himself. Inside the General felt a little awkward in standing in the same room with this drag queen, almost scared.

"This party is over," he announced quietly which added to his chilling presence. "Tonight was an exception but from now on, lights out by 10" he left the room leaving his underlings to breath. No one spoke for the next three minuets until one brave soul reached out from the sea of uttering fear.

"Did it suddenly get cold in here?"

**I've decided to add the party chapter in here, because not only did the story need some more lighter themes but also Sephiroth needed to be seen more, the new Cameron had to begin to come out, Cloud's weaknesses of his family which will be fully shown in the next chapter, and Liam coming out singing in a Columbian-influenced banana commercial costume. I mean come on, this chapter is vital in the story! LOL Anyway I hope you're enjoying this so far. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE _REVIEW!_**


	7. Nightmares

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 7: Nightmares

Night. Probably the most precious times in a SOILDER'S days. It was the bridge that would get them from yesterday to tomorrow, present to future, questions to answers. Or just a period when you can actually not move without being yelled at. However, this group of soldiers was accustomed to a disappointment to this idea of the night.

Every young man slept peacefully in his bed, tangled up in his sheets alone or with another to occupy him through the night. This was the hour when not even the breath of a living form could be heard, pure silence that seemed as if the world has stopped for a brief moment. All broken by the shrilling scream of one.

Zack was the closest to the shriek and jumped from its tone. He knew where the sound came from and bolted out of bed to Cloud's room. Many other boys were already out in the hall with him but none dared to look into the room the sound was coming from. Zack pushed in way in through the door to find Cloud tearing his sheets while he wailed bloody murder. The 19 year old rushed to claim Cloud's thrashing arms without being hit himself.

"CLOUD!" Zack yelled but it had to be repeated four more times for the blonde to settle down and open his blue eyes. His body was glossed in sweat and soon accompanied with the droplets of his tears. Cloud threw his arms around Zack, mumbling words into his chest that were muffled. Zack rocked him to a softer state.

"Fuck! Zack tell your pussy-assed friend to get a shrink for these childish nightmares!" One voice from a crowd of many was agreed with other voices that supported the protester.

"Yah! Isn't he too old for nightmares!"

"FUCK YOU RONNEY!" Zack yelled at the smart-ass but soon stopped when he was the first to see Sephiroth. All others saw him last and parted a path into the room. As if his aura brought the dead none spoke a word or breathed to loudly, all except Cloud who continued to whimper into Zack's torso. Sephiroth looked down at the trembling blonde and for a second his green eyes soften at the sight of him.

"What happened?" His emotionless voice echoed the silent room.

"Cloud had a nightmare sir." Zack said simply.

"I heard a nightmare from the 49th floor." Sephiroth seemed a bit more amazed in horror then concerned. Zack nodded his head 'yes' to his commander. Those that poked their faces in the room thought this was a chance for their benefit.

"Sir, this isn't the first time Cloud has had them."

"He's been screaming like this since the beginning!" another whined.

"This is the fourth one this week and we'll never get the sleep we need with him screaming like this." This was the point that caused a ripple of 'yah' through the crowd.

As a commander who wants discipline and a sense of fairness from his pupils, Sephiroth had only one choice.

"Then he will not reside on the same floor as you are but I will assign him to another room closer where he can be assisted without disturbance."

"Don't take him to a shrink sir! He's not some nut-case, he's just has a hard past!" Zack pleaded for his friend's safety.

"Which is why he will not be taken to a shrink or any doctors of the matter; trust me. He won't be far from you, just a room above you." He looked at the rest of the young boys staring wide-eyed at their leader. "Go back to bed!" he snarled, shooing the jackals away. "You too Liam." Liam, still stained with lipstick dragged his feet back to his room.

"You go to bed also; I'll take Mr. Strife to his room." Zack had a hard time letting go of Cloud but he managed to walk out the door without a pause. The blonde was left alone with the silver haired man and neither spoke. Cloud continued to tremble, not sure on what to do with his hands now that Zack wasn't there to hold on to. Not even Reno, his love, was there to smooth away his ridges. Only an impassive general stood in his room, delivering neither comfort of warmth from his icy stare.

If Cloud could recall the moment from now, he would say an eternity passed that matched how long Sephiroth looked at him and didn't move. Cloud couldn't bring himself to view his mentor in this condition. It wasn't in embarrassment but shock in to how real his nightmare seemed. The silence became a comfort to him until Sephirtoh broke it with the motioning to his dresser.

He pulled out his clothes and threw them next to Cloud before checking for any other possessions of his. "Is this all?" he asked. Cloud didn't answer and the general strode to him and lifted his chin towards his face abruptly. "Is this all?" he said even slower. Cloud nodded 'yes'; now aware of what's happening now. "Follow." Sephiroth walked out the door leaving Cloud to fend for his own clothes and catch up.

He was at the elevator when Cloud ran by his side. "Where am I going?" Cloud asked.

"Your new room is on floor 49. Same as me, so I can deal with your nightmares and not disturb my pupils." Sephiroth kept his eyes on the steel barrier but shifted his eyes to Cloud through a thin veil of silver threads.

"Oh." It puzzled Cloud as to how protective this general was even though it didn't match his tone nor stance. Since when did such a higher power as Sephiroth cared for his SOLIDERS?

**That was only part one of Nightmares, expect a part two which Cloud explains to Sephiroth his family. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE _REVIEW!_**


	8. Nightmares II

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 1: Sweat and Sex

Zack tightened his grip on Cloud's back ever more, causing his nails to dig into the blonde's skin almost at the point of drawing blood. His name came in echoes of repeated moans from the 19 year old, matching perfectly intoned with his heated thrusts in and out of Zack. He watched his best friend below him in awe at how beautiful Zack looked in pure rapture. Eyes closed and his head lashed back over the pillow moaning his name. All of it causing Cloud to push deeper inside so he can see how far to push him.

Now the pain on his back began to show and Cloud hissed his pain out but he didn't want Zack to stop. The deeper he went into Zack the deeper Zack's nails went into Cloud. This time Cloud's movements were fluid; slow and nonstop almost dance-like and causing Zack to relish in it underneath him for the morning. Soon enough, energy began to drain from Cloud's eyes making him to close them and it soon spread all over his body ending below his hips. He poured himself into Zack excessively and the rocking of the bed ceased to leave the large bedrooms of many beds quiet with just their gasps of breath.

Cloud stilled himself over Zack until the strength in his arms gave out and then rolled to the other side of Zack after he pulled out. All the other boys of the camp were long gone to the first phase of training while only two were left behind to indulge in each other.

Cloud reached over to Zack's drawer and found a pack of cigarettes which weren't his because Zack didn't believe in smoking. They were only there on the account of Cloud. It was hard to enjoy the stick of nicotine because breath left him from his present exercise. Meanwhile, Zack stared at the white ceiling then over to Cloud who was puffing away. He reached over and raked his fingers through the blonde's hair and saw droplets of sweat along the side of his face. Zack motioned over and generously licked the salty sweat turning Cloud on enough to give him a sloppy kiss.

Both youths were worn beyond belief and wondered how they were going to have energy to get through training. Cloud was the first to speak.

"Are you nervous of the General's Chosen are going to be posted up today?"

"Naw! I know I'll make it." Zack turned to look at Cloud. "You'll make it too," Cloud chuckled at his comment. "No, I'm serious, you're better then you think."

"I never met or seen this General so I really didn't give my best on the test. But now that I think of it, I wish I did." Cloud took another puff from the stick before flicking off the ashes.

"Well then let's not talk about it. It won't be posted until near lunch break. Get this: my mother wrote to me asking how training and all was. Then she began on wondering how she doesn't really understand it all and asked how it all is summed up."

Cloud smiled at Zack's kind and oblivious mother. "Sex and Sweat." He simply answered and Zack laughed heartily at the comment.

"Pretty ironic for such a machine like place." Zack mused.

"You'd be surprised what happens behind Shinra's doors." Cloud smiled to himself.

Chapter 2: Tall and Grandeur

As the last of their orgasms were spent the two SIOLDERS quickly left their bunk base for the fields where luckily the rest of the group were having a break.

"Where the fuck were you guys?" Liam called as he saw his two friends running together out of the base.

"Probably fucking each other." Was the low and sultry voice of Cameron from behind. Neither Cloud nor Zack were offended by Cameron's rudeness.

"Awww, jealous are we Cameron?" Zack walked over to the dirty blonde boy. Cameron replied with the same playfulness.

"Always is." He was leaning on a practice sword and squinting his eyes from the beginning sun.

"What's up with our lemon drop?" Liam nudge to Cloud who was quiet this morning.

"Nervous of the listings. Says he won't make it." Zack replied. Liam and Zack laughed save but Cameron.

"Don't worry Cloud, I don't think I'll make it either." Cameron's suave pose was later interrupted by Liam's arms.

"Nooo," he hugged his already cranky friend. "You're going to make the list with us and we'll all be in SOLIDER together and grow up together and marry together,"

"And if we're bored: sleep together." Cameron added.

"And sleep together. But I don't know about you Cameron, heard you're pretty lame in the sake." All burst out laughing except Cameron who was trying to prove that wasn't true. Liam kissed his friend on the head and squeezed him even more.

Their gathering was cut off short by the shrilling sound of their leader's whistle.

"FALL IN!" His associates echoed the command until every one of his students was lined up in perfect rows. As always the boys were lined together with Cloud at the end. He was staring down at the patch of grass and noticing how green it was on such a beautiful morning while all the rest were in awe of the striding sovereign crossing the ranks.

As all were in amazement of their conquering hero walking among them Cloud was oblivious that a general noticed him out of the throng. Cameron bumped Cloud's shoulder twice with the third time actually waking Cloud up from daydreaming.

'_What!'_ Cloud mouthed using the fullness of his mouth but Cameron couldn't tell him. The general was walking away and already disappearing behind the base camps when Cloud was wondering what he was doing wrong. When the command leader gave permission to ease his group's tensions he walked over to Cloud.

"MR. STRIFE!" he bellowed.

"Yes, Sir!" Cloud shot up straighter for his commander.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO JUST NOTICED YOUR DAMN BLONDENESS!" The commander always lashed at you with some physical flaw and for Cloud who had no ugly qualities what so ever it was his so called 'blondness' that the commander picked out on, as if it were the root of all dumbness.

"No, sir." Cloud was really at a loss and was slapped in the back of the head for it.

"THAT WAS THE GENERAL YOU DUMBASS AND YOUR CHANCES OF MAKING HIS CUT ARE NOW PERMENITLY CUT OUT OF EXSITANCE!" The commander said no more and left Cloud in the lowest of shame.

"Don't listen to that jackass! He's just jealous of your great hair, everybody knows it!" Liam's belief that the commander had a sick obsession with hair was regularly stated.

Cloud held back his tears every time he was called down with such vigor and nodded to his friends. The group noticed a different activity was going on as all of their peers began racing to the main building where the mess room was located.

"Fight?" Cameron wondered.

"No, I bet it's the list! Come on!" Zack began towards the mess hall and noticed Cameron's and Cloud's laziness. "Come on boys," he said with a gay British accent. "Cheerio!" Liam was the only one who jogged next to Zack as gaily as he did while the other two walked arm in arm to their meet their fate.

By the time they arrived at the mess hall already, swarms of boys pushed each other to see the small sheet of paper and coming out either booing or shouting in triumph. Zack came out dancing towards Cloud.

"I made ittttt." He sang as he snatched Cloud from Cameron in a tango. "I mmmaaaddde iiiittt." Cloud laughed along with Zack's cheesy accent. "And spin, stop,"

Cloud slipped out of his hands and tripped over his feet. Zack looked around embarrassingly before a hand appeared from below. Zack helped him up quickly and both scattered out of public sight.

"Where's Liam?" Cameron asked after watching the worst Broadway act for the day.

"WHO'S YOUR MAMA? WHO'S YOUR MAMA?" A voice from afar cried out.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Cameron added unemotionally with hands in pockets. Liam jumped out of the throng crushing a little boney guy to the ground.

"Cloud you made it!" Cloud's frown lifted immediately by the mentioning of his name.

"Really?"

"Yah, check it out face fuck!" Liam said.

"What about me?" Cameron's question squandered all happiness from Zack and Liam's appearance. Cloud could read their faces and so did Cameron. The dirty blonde youth chuckled quickly.

"Hey!" He slapped his hands at his sides. "Not everybody is cut out for this work." A smile played across his face but tears began filling his eyes. Cloud embraced him whispering promises how he would stay for Cameron.

"Now, Cloud go! Don't let me slow you guys down!" All the others joined in on hugging Cameron. "Now! Don't all start hugging; you're going to make me cry…Damit!" His tears came down harder. "You're making me cry!" His voice was on the brink of sobs.

"Fuck Face!" Liam wiped his eyes. "You're getting me started!"

"Me toooo!" Zack did the same.

"Let's get something to eat." Cloud commanded. "We'll have a celebration at the bunk tonight in Cameron's honor."

"Honor for what?" Cameron asked.

"For getting me to cry!" Cloud turned away quickly to hide his tears. All four friends walked arm in arm down the hallway, shoving those in their path. Of course it was rude but together the boys created a pack that was feared in the SOLIDER camp.

Cloud began whispering in Liam's ear of what they should do for Cameron's party until the other hand on his opposite side left him. He turned around to see Zack slipping his arm back around him but didn't see why. Cloud glanced over his shoulder and there he saw a tall man with pure silver long hair flowing after him.

The man must have noticed Cloud's eyes were on him because he turned around to see him to. It was only seconds but seemed much long that their stare had lasted. Brilliant green eyes peered through a sharply crafted face meeting Cloud's oceanic blue ones. Eventually the tall man, carrying some form of grandeur stature about him, soon passed into another hallway leaving Cloud in question of his name.

"Dude, who was that?" Cloud asked Zack.

"Ah, Dude? That was General Sephiroth." Zack answered back. Cloud did a double-take at his friend.

"That was the General!"

Chapter 3: A Succulent Lunch 

_So that was the famous General!_ Cloud thought. He looked back down the hall to find it empty and absent of the towering silver haired man. Cloud stopped walking with his friends which caused their chain to unlink.

"Hey, Cloud what's up?" Liam asked but it seemed Cloud didn't hear him.

"ANNOUNCEMENT! WILL SOILDER STRIFE COME INTO THE MAIN OFFICE ON FLOOR 66." The lady on the intercom spoke the exact message again as an echo. Cloud bit his lip after hearing the announcement.

"Well, you guys heard her. I gotta go!" Cloud began his way the opposite direction toward the elevators.

"Cloud! You're called every week. Why?" Zack asked as he watched his friend down the hall. All he received back was a shrug from Cloud. The trio pressed on without the worry of their friend, while Cloud waited for the elevator. As the silver doors automatically closed behind him, it gave him a couple of minuets to yawn.

The elevator opened him up to floor 66; the highest floor in the corporate building of Shinra. The same one where the most powerful of the company spend their days. One wouldn't imagine a recruit for SOIDER to even step foot on the heavenly carpet but in fact, Cloud actually knew where was where after having been here for so many lunches and a couple of dinners.

He walked straight out of the elevator and continued on until he came upon a high ceiling room with only a bench and a secretary typing furiously her computer.

"Ms. Rose?" Cloud greeted with a sly grin. The plump little lady shifted uneasily under Cloud's eye.

"Mr. Strife." She greeted back. "You can show yourself in as always." She peeped from under her large framed glasses. Cloud nodded and entered through the thick oak doors. What he entered was a large office about the size of a grand living room complete with a wide view of Migar.

A group of men and some scientists were huddled together around a large desk and looked up to see Cloud standing before them. All of them were puzzled at the SOLIDER standing there until the man sitting down at the desk called out from the group.

"Ah! Please, if you'd mind I have another appointment to attend to, so we must continue this again at the same time tomorrow." The plump old man sat back in his chair not giving his attention to anyone else but the beautiful youth across the room. The other executives looked at each other before exiting the room quietly and quickly as they could. Cloud made sure the door was locked behind them.

"Mr. President." Cloud greeted dropping his voice to a low seductive hush. President Shinra lifted from his spinning chair and straighten the folds of his tie. The two were face to face with each other. The old man greased Cloud's delicate face with his own rough hand before streaming his fingers through his sunshine colored hair. He pulled Cloud closer and closer to him until their lips merged together, meeting with an explosion of hushed moans.

The elder man roughly plunged his tongue down Cloud's throat while his greedy hands searched roughly for the boy's zipper. Once Cloud felt his pants began to be unzipped he was shoved by the president to the desk where he sat, waiting for the old man to unzip his own.

Shinra must have been waiting for this all day because Cloud saw his pulsing length prepared in all. His legs were pried apart and Cloud closed his eyes, beginning to imagine being anywhere but here. The youth let out a short cry, not caring if others would hear outside, with Shinra already pumping in and out furiously. Cloud felt the president dig his teeth on his collar bone sucking the blood to the surface of his skin. The feeling the old man tried hard to rise out of Cloud was pure dramatics, meaning the SOLIDER had to keep a routine count of when to moan and pretend the old man was doing a good job.

Cloud closed his eyes again trying hard to imagine who was between his legs other then this pig of a man. Instead of a beefy built of a person stood a slim and stout youth with creamy skin of silk. It was his hands that Cloud felt run up his thighs and grip his ass causing him to push harder into him. It was his tongue that ran along his neck then to meet his lips. It was his fiery hair that Cloud ran his fingers through. Before he knew it, the pleasure he began to feel halted to a stop as he felt President Shinra drain away into him.

For a while Cloud had to endure the old man's heavy weight on top of him before the elder found strength in his legs. When he got off of him Cloud zipped up his pants again as the other man did the same without a word spoken between them. The youth jumped off the desk, not caring the scattered papers he and the president disarranged on the wooden surface. He fixed his hair while the president spoke.

"I've heard that you've made the cut for the General's elite group."

"Yes Sir." Cloud answered with the most civility.

"This is why I've arranged your accommodations to more of an upper standard then the kind you're use to." Shire eyed his succulent treat while reaching for one of his fat cigars.

Cloud shot up from doing his belt, surprised and shocked. "That's very kind of you sir!"

"Nothing more then a payment." Shinra slurred making Cloud blush a little. The SOLIDER nodded his head in a bow before walking out of the office, feeling the president's eyes on him the entire time. Once he finally closed the door did he feel the release of their gaze. Now in their place were Ms. Rose's skeptic glances but Cloud thought them amusing then worrisome. He winked over to the mousy lady making her jump right back to the computer to hide behind. Cloud laughed to himself and held in it until he reached the elevator.

Cloud glanced at the clock squished in the corner of the elevator. _I think I still have time to meet one more person._ He thought to himself causing his flawless completion to match that of a dipping sun's.

Chapter 4: The Lover

Instead of pressing the button for floor 3, where the mess hall for the SOLIDERS were; he pressed floor 47. During the time he had to drop down to floor 47, Cloud felt along his neck and collar bone. It wasn't long before he felt a raw spot bruising his skin that was left from the president. Cloud cursed himself silently for allowing that man getting away with marking him.

To hide its presence he pulled the collar of his jacket to conceal the mark of passion from jealous eyes. Soon enough the elevator dipped to a stop and opened her doors into Turk Territory, or originally named floor 47. Level 47 was occupied by Shinra's group of body guards or an elite team that deals with all the dirty work of the company. This is where you begin to see the darker side of Shinra even though its make-up passed by as another floor in a building.

Cloud made a sharp right after he got out of the elevator, with large ceiling high windows behind him. This floor was a little familiar to Cloud but not enough to feel comfortable walking alone in it. He was a bit worried that only his footsteps echoed the halls and not even the humming of computers occupied the floor. The SOILDER was passing the first door on his left: a Janitor's Closet. He almost passed by the closed door before an arm elongated out of the dark room and seized Cloud from behind.

The blonde youth was caught off guard by his capture and tried to pull away from the restraint until he understood who his captor was. The door locked behind them and the person shoved Cloud to the wall, merging his lips with Cloud's own. However the entrance, Cloud allowed those rose bud lips pierce his own without resistance. Both locked their arms around each other as if the other would crumble below without their strength. Until breath came in short supply the two were able to tear each other away.

"Missed you." Reno whispered heavily as he pressed himself close to Cloud. Cloud felt Reno's heart beat race rapidly through his own and wondered if his lover could feel the same.

"Missed you more." Cloud answered with the same out of breath beat as Reno's. A pause of stares broke between the two. Cloud thanked fate so much for giving him such a beauty as his own. Such a period was soon broken with another heated kiss that led to Cloud stripping off Reno's shirt.

With much haste, Reno helped Cloud unbutton his thin white shirt releasing his to Cloud. Cloud lunged to worship Reno's naked skin but was stopped when Reno began tearing away Cloud's own jacket and shirt. Now both articles of clothing fell on the floor as the two young men clashed again in passion. Cloud's nipples grew hard as he felt Reno's own brush against his. He felt that just kissing Reno's mouth couldn't sum his gratefulness in being with him.

His christened a tender kiss on Reno's lips, then above his closed eyes before he ended it on his cheek. From his cheek Cloud traced a line with his tongue across Reno's jaw to his neck where he lavished the tender neck. Cloud's kisses were soft and slow; something that he knew drove Reno to the brink of insanity for anticipation. The TURK'S breathing grew more ragged as his length behind his pant stretched.

With nimble fingers Reno unzipped Cloud's pants in haste and slid them off. Cloud stepped out of the pool of clothing to undo Reno's own while their mouths still clung to each other. Both youths were bare now and ripen for the other to take which neither wanted to delay in indulging.

Reno pinned Cloud to the wall and lifted one taunt thigh to wrap around him. Cloud was in a frenzy to wait for Reno. He closed his oceanic eyes from the heavens, waiting for the moment. Reno slaved over Cloud's neck after he drove into Cloud. The SOLIDER moaned aloud as Reno came in and tightened his hold of his love. Slowly and almost torturous Reno glided in and out of Cloud until he felt a tug from his deity the wanting for more.

Then Reno sinks drastically into Cloud's form. Not even the hold of Reno's fiery hair could sustain as another release for Cloud's rapture. One of his hands left Reno and pushed off from the wall. To hold in voluminous moans Cloud pushed off from the wall while Reno's grips of Cloud's ass strengthen to hold in his own. Both were arriving to their climax when they began gasping in for air.

Reno's emerald eyes lost their strength to open and as did Cloud's. Once both well knew the downhill was coming Reno began pumping furiously into Cloud. Each thrust brought Cloud closer to the edge until he felt Reno drain away inside of him. It wasn't long till Cloud's own liquid poured out.

Now Reno and Cloud stood frozen in place as their heart beats crashed out of their rib cage. Cloud kissed atop Reno's head in praise as Reno dipped his tired head on Cloud's shoulder. Their roomful of gasps was interrupted by a shirking cell phone. It rang to its own.

"You should answer that." Cloud was able to whisper.

"Not yet." Reno shook his head. It rang again. Cloud nudged Reno away a bit.

"Answer it." This was a command. Reno groaned and released his prize to search for his phone on the floor.

"What!" Reno answered.

_"Don't say what to me! Where the hell are you?"_ Only one manager had that much of a leash on his employees.

"I'm on my brake!" Reno whined. "Where the fuck do you think I'd be!" The little voice from the phone began a rage of unreadable words that Cloud couldn't pick up on. Reno received a headache from its babbling and hung up on the talker.

"You shouldn't do that to Rufus. I mean he is your boss." Cloud worried.

"Aw, he's a sucker," Reno stroked Cloud's hair. "Just give him a good excuse and he'll let you off. But now he's really starting to get annoying!"

"Why?"

"I can't go anywhere now without the worry that I'll received another phone call like that."

"Oh," Cloud replied. "Do I have to kick his ass for scamming on my love?" Reno scoffed and began getting his clothes. "No, seriously. I think he just wants your company to stare at you. I mean who wouldn't."

"Rufus doesn't find me attractive, he's my boss." Reno claimed as he belted his buckle. Cloud began dressing himself.

"Now that's bullshit. Finding you not attractive." Cloud chuckled.

"Speaking of jealousy, I see that President still has his way with you." Reno brushed his fingers along Cloud's collar bone. Cloud reached for it in disbelief.

"Reno, I promise I won't—'' He was cut off with a hush from Reno.

"I understand. Nothing is true between you and him and after all he is the president." Reno began tying his shoes.

"But you have a right to tell me 'no' Reno." Cloud addressed it softly, he knelt down to Reno. "I am yours and it's not right to do this."

"Cloud forget about it! Trust me, I am very jealous of it but what can you do?" Reno opened the door. "Here's your shirt." He handed it to Cloud and the SOILDER slid it on. Again it seemed the floor was abandoned with only but ghosts. Once Cloud had his jacket on he tenderly kissed Reno.

"Your eyes are really changing." Reno pointed out with a glide of his hand.

"Well that's what you get with the injections." Cloud answered with a blush.

"Their coming out good I can tell you. Really matches well with your face."

"Thanks," Cloud answered with a smile. "When will I see you again?" A worry clothed Cloud.

"A lot now that you're on the General's Team. You're stationed only a floor above mine and I now know you're guys' schedule. Looks pretty hard." Reno said.

"You know I like it hard." Cloud joked.

"Don't you do." Reno smiled. With a passionate kiss the two parted with one walking deeper into the silent floor and the other into the elevator. Now Cloud pressed for level 3, leaving 47 Heaven for another time.

Chapter 5: The Preparation 

Cloud came back a little late from his closet scene with Reno. Five minuets into practice he was exhausted beyond relief. _If I would have known I was going to be able to see Reno today I would have not added in Zack. _When their day ended with a daily four mile run Cloud collapsed literally by Liam's feet. It was a bit pathetic on his part when his friends, who were only a little winded out, stopped and talked and saw their blonde friend jog towards them and drop onto the sandy floor.

"Damn it Liam! I told you that you should switch to a different deodorant!" Cameron joked.

Most of the group dragged their feet to the camp's base except for those that were picked by the General. The excluded lined up awaiting for their commander's calls.

"All of you will be lead by either the General or his second in command, MARSHAL. You won't be bunking with the others in the camp's base but in the main building on floor 48." A buzz of conversation emerged and their commander tried to talk over them.

"AND JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE CHOSEN FOR THIS TEAM DOSEN'T MEAN YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME! SO SHUT-UP YOU DUMBASSES!" His last comment was heard with a silence.

"As I was saying, the entire floor is for your lodging and each has a room to themselves, a public bathing room, and a lobby—isn't that nice!" The commander added sarcastically with his listeners beaming back at him. "So come and get your room numbers and lights are out by 10 as _always!_"

As the trio waiting for their names to be called, Zack, Liam and Cloud gathered in conversation for their party.

"We can raid the kitchen since we're in the same building. Their bound to have alcohol for the rich guys." Zack planned.

"Party at my place!" Liam cried out and was answered with a cheer of shouts. "That sounds cool: _my _place! _Myyyyyy _crib. _Myyyyy_ office! _Myyyy_ loooove nes—''

"Okay! We get it!" Cloud shouted and shook his head at Liam.

"You're just jealous that I'm going to do my winning-happy-booty-dance!" Liam said in a 'matter-of-fact' manner.

"OH GODS! Not the winning-happy-booty-dance!" Both Cloud and Zack groaned but Liam began popping.

"NO!" Zack shoved Liam off balance.

"You're just angry that you don't have dance." Liam called out.

"Liam," Cloud began, wrapping his arm around Liam's neck. "That type of dance is _strictly_ for those with booty. And…you're not one of those types."

'Sorry.' Zack mouthed. Liam looked at his friends in shock.

"Gosh!" he shook off Cloud's arm. "Crash my hopes and dreams why don't yah!" The three came out in a laugh.

"Oh!" Cloud remembered. "We need to invite Cameron! He's the star of the party!"

"Oh yah!" Zack agreed. "You!" he called out to a random boy. "Tell Cameron there is a party on level 48 in Liam's room." The boy didn't go away. "And you're invited also." The boy ran off to meet Cameron.

"Bet you he's going to tell everyone about it and _everyone_ will come." Liam said worried.

"Yah," Cloud agreed. "And they're all coming to _your_ place!" Cloud mocked.

"Shut-up!" Liam punched Cloud in the arm.

Cloud continued laughing gaily until he stopped suddenly reaching his arm. "Ow?"

The lights were out in the kitchens giving off an errie-slasher movie-mood to the young men.

"I never thought finding beer was so scary." Zack whispered with Cloud nodding next to him. Cloud was holding the flashlight until two fingers poked his sides causing him to jolt up.

"LIAM!" Cloud shouted but then hushed with Zack's hand.

"Sorry Cloud." Liam said with a retard accent as you might say.

"Here's their wine cabinet!" Zack pointed to the tall wooden closet in the corner.

"Oh wine! Sounds rich!" Cloud added. He opened the wooded doors that shrilled a squeak in the room. All froze in place to listen if anyone heard.

"Sorry." Cloud broke the silence. He dug his head in the deep cabinet and began reading the labels and dates of the wine.

"Cabaret, Rene, Marigget? And actually that's one bottle name!" He called out from the coffin of wine.

"Just pluck the best ones! The guys are waiting back at the rooms." Zack and Liam stood watch around them with Cloud still having the flashlight.

Cloud continued calling out dates and names, handing to Liam the best ones. Soon Cloud found one bottle made in 2005 and handed it to Liam who wasn't there to receive it. "Liam?" He called but none answered. He stood up straight to find his friends standing in shock and not looking at him but behind him. Now Cloud sensed someone was there.

He slowly turned around to meet electric green eyes. The same ones that captivated him this morning. Sephiroth stared him down but Cloud didn't hesitate to lower his eyes. He noticed the bottle of wine in the youth's hand and inside he smiled but kept a hard face for the boys.

Without a word he walked past Cloud and the others and out of the kitchen. As his footsteps ceased from their trained ears Cloud spun around to yell at his friends.

"What the fuck happened to 'communication'!" Cloud strained. Only giggles came from his friends. The trio left the kitchen carrying three bottles of wine and found three six packs of beer in the chef's personal cupboard.

"How long was he standing there?" Cloud asked.

"When you were up to Barceló." Zack chuckled. "It was so funny. He saw us first and we just froze then he saw your ass sticking out of the cupboard and I think you scared him a bit!" Liam joined in the laughter except Cloud who could only smirk at his friends.

They were on their way to the elevator up to floor 48.

"Was he checking out my ass?" Cloud asked with a bit of curiosity.

Liam sucked his teeth. "No! Why?" Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind if he did." Cloud joked with his friends gasping in disbelief.

"Cloud you're so bad." Zack added with a laugh.

**That won't be the last time Sephiroth walks in the wrong time! I hope you like where this is going. I'm thinking if I should write the party scene or just go on to the main event. What do you think? REVIEW!**

Chapter 6: The Party Animals

Liam's prediction was correct. Everybody did come to celebrate those that were picked and those that weren't. Alcohol ran through the party's blood like a disease, leaving the Wine God to close everyone's third eye and giggle in the corner. All except for Cloud, who was barely able to stand long after having fucked three suitors and not long ran four miles. His legs and body ached to lie on his now new bed but the plea of his stay by Cameron brought him to linger a while longer.

Some brought cards over to play poker using what was left of their money from their family and others managed to bring some girls from the public offices. Not much talking was well heard in that area and especially Liam took pleasure in it all. Of course many young ladies all had their eyes on the smoldering blonde SOLIDER but then again, he was wiped out from past suitors.

Cloud and Cameron were in the lobby alone, trying to get away from the loud noise of the party. To be on the safe side, not a lamp was lighted to draw attention to floor 48 except Liam's room.

"Like your new room?" Cameron asked as he played with the straw in his drink. During the party Cameron hadn't finished his first drink, the same one he's been playing with the entire last hour.

"It's much better then the bunks but, I doubt it will have the same coziness." Cloud tried hard to not even hint that he was beyond limits thankful that he was chosen.

"Oh yah," Cameron laughed. "Memories. It's strange how much a person can go through with just a memory. How much dangers you can face by knowing what you had done that's worth remembering." He looked up at Cloud. "Now that this happened, I believed that the four of us will soon be a memory."

Cloud tensed in eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Cameron went back to his straw and leaned further back in the plush dark purple couch. "Nothing…Do you have any memories to look back into? I've noticed you've never talked about your family, or write to them, or even visit them."

Cloud's relax position towards Cameron didn't tense but his silence presented an emotional strain. "I have family if that's what you mean. But there is nothing to talk about, my father, mother, friends. As you said: they're memories, a time machine to take you back." Cloud got up from the couch and dug his hands in his pockets which seemed to have grown cold instantly.

"Anyway," he walked over to view over the streets of Migar. "Who would want to go back in the past when the present is so much fun?" He smiled over to Cameron, but only gave him an unsure smile. "Let's go back to the party," Cloud rushed over to pick Cameron up. "I've heard Liam was losing in strip poker!"

"Don't you think we should be running away instead of running back?" Cameron joked. As the two entered the lofty room all were gathered near the bathroom door of Liam's room.

"Hey Cloud! Liam's about to come out of the closet!" Zack yelled from the bed, accompanied by others who were snuggling close to him.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"I knew that bastard was gay!" Cameron peeped with an unexpected perk.

"No, he's doing a bet." Zack corrected. "He's supposed to come out exactly at 10:47. Only two more minuets." Cloud and Cameron were laughing along with the crowed, just as excited what the hell Liam was about to do. Yet again after Cloud took a sip from his water all halted to a silent gasp.

It seemed all were looked at him in the room and for a second he wondered was he wearing any clothes. He never knew why he wondered about that, but the SOLIDER noticed a familiar presence behind him. Slowly the blonde turned around, facing again, the sumptuousness form of the General.

Cloud felt like dropping his jaw and tearing his eyes away from the green ones that stared back. But the youth stood tall, as if in rebelliousness against the commander.

"Tequila Banana is here!" Liam erupted out of the bathroom door dressed in a sarong and a coca-nut bikini top, toped off with a fruit headdress and scary bold make-up smeared all over his face.

When he noticed all were not looking at him but the General he dropped his hands and slowly tried to cover himself. Inside the General felt a little awkward in standing in the same room with this drag queen, almost scared.

"This party is over," he announced quietly which added to his chilling presence. "Tonight was an exception but from now on, lights out by 10" he left the room leaving his underlings to breath. No one spoke for the next three minuets until one brave soul reached out from the sea of uttering fear.

"Did it suddenly get cold in here?"

**I've decided to add the party chapter in here, because not only did the story need some more lighter themes but also Sephiroth needed to be seen more, the new Cameron had to begin to come out, Cloud's weaknesses of his family which will be fully shown in the next chapter, and Liam coming out singing in a Columbian-influenced banana commercial costume. I mean come on, this chapter is vital in the story! LOL Anyway I hope you're enjoying this so far. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE _REVIEW!_**

Chapter 7: Nightmares

Night. Probably the most precious times in a SOILDER'S days. It was the bridge that would get them from yesterday to tomorrow, present to future, questions to answers. Or just a period when you can actually not move without being yelled at. However, this group of soldiers was accustomed to a disappointment to this idea of the night.

Every young man slept peacefully in his bed, tangled up in his sheets alone or with another to occupy him through the night. This was the hour when not even the breath of a living form could be heard, pure silence that seemed as if the world has stopped for a brief moment. All broken by the shrilling scream of one.

Zack was the closest to the shriek and jumped from its tone. He knew where the sound came from and bolted out of bed to Cloud's room. Many other boys were already out in the hall with him but none dared to look into the room the sound was coming from. Zack pushed in way in through the door to find Cloud tearing his sheets while he wailed bloody murder. The 19 year old rushed to claim Cloud's thrashing arms without being hit himself.

"CLOUD!" Zack yelled but it had to be repeated four more times for the blonde to settle down and open his blue eyes. His body was glossed in sweat and soon accompanied with the droplets of his tears. Cloud threw his arms around Zack, mumbling words into his chest that were muffled. Zack rocked him to a softer state.

"Fuck! Zack tell your pussy-assed friend to get a shrink for these childish nightmares!" One voice from a crowd of many was agreed with other voices that supported the protester.

"Yah! Isn't he too old for nightmares!"

"FUCK YOU RONNEY!" Zack yelled at the smart-ass but soon stopped when he was the first to see Sephiroth. All others saw him last and parted a path into the room. As if his aura brought the dead none spoke a word or breathed to loudly, all except Cloud who continued to whimper into Zack's torso. Sephiroth looked down at the trembling blonde and for a second his green eyes soften at the sight of him.

"What happened?" His emotionless voice echoed the silent room.

"Cloud had a nightmare sir." Zack said simply.

"I heard a nightmare from the 49th floor." Sephiroth seemed a bit more amazed in horror then concerned. Zack nodded his head 'yes' to his commander. Those that poked their faces in the room thought this was a chance for their benefit.

"Sir, this isn't the first time Cloud has had them."

"He's been screaming like this since the beginning!" another whined.

"This is the fourth one this week and we'll never get the sleep we need with him screaming like this." This was the point that caused a ripple of 'yah' through the crowd.

As a commander who wants discipline and a sense of fairness from his pupils, Sephiroth had only one choice.

"Then he will not reside on the same floor as you are but I will assign him to another room closer where he can be assisted without disturbance."

"Don't take him to a shrink sir! He's not some nut-case, he's just has a hard past!" Zack pleaded for his friend's safety.

"Which is why he will not be taken to a shrink or any doctors of the matter; trust me. He won't be far from you, just a room above you." He looked at the rest of the young boys staring wide-eyed at their leader. "Go back to bed!" he snarled, shooing the jackals away. "You too Liam." Liam, still stained with lipstick dragged his feet back to his room.

"You go to bed also; I'll take Mr. Strife to his room." Zack had a hard time letting go of Cloud but he managed to walk out the door without a pause. The blonde was left alone with the silver haired man and neither spoke. Cloud continued to tremble, not sure on what to do with his hands now that Zack wasn't there to hold on to. Not even Reno, his love, was there to smooth away his ridges. Only an impassive general stood in his room, delivering neither comfort of warmth from his icy stare.

If Cloud could recall the moment from now, he would say an eternity passed that matched how long Sephiroth looked at him and didn't move. Cloud couldn't bring himself to view his mentor in this condition. It wasn't in embarrassment but shock in to how real his nightmare seemed. The silence became a comfort to him until Sephirtoh broke it with the motioning to his dresser.

He pulled out his clothes and threw them next to Cloud before checking for any other possessions of his. "Is this all?" he asked. Cloud didn't answer and the general strode to him and lifted his chin towards his face abruptly. "Is this all?" he said even slower. Cloud nodded 'yes'; now aware of what's happening now. "Follow." Sephiroth walked out the door leaving Cloud to fend for his own clothes and catch up.

He was at the elevator when Cloud ran by his side. "Where am I going?" Cloud asked.

"Your new room is on floor 49. Same as me, so I can deal with your nightmares and not disturb my pupils." Sephiroth kept his eyes on the steel barrier but shifted his eyes to Cloud through a thin veil of silver threads.

"Oh." It puzzled Cloud as to how protective this general was even though it didn't match his tone nor stance. Since when did such a higher power as Sephiroth cared for his SOLIDERS?

**That was only part one of Nightmares, expect a part two which Cloud explains to Sephiroth his family. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE _REVIEW!_**

Chapter 8: Nightmares II

Once the doors of the elevator closed behind them an awkward silence stood between the two. Cloud clutched to his clothes and only a couple of letters from his family while Sephiroth stood staring at the doors, making sure his head was tilted downward to let his hair mask his face from Cloud. He continued shifting his eyes towards the trembling SOILDER.

"So what kind of past was Zack talking about?" Sepiroth finally asked. Cloud started from the unexpected question.

"Um…nothing that everyone my age hasn't dealt with." Cloud answered, swerving the true answer from being said.

"Unfortunately I never had any parents so I wouldn't know what you mean by that." It seemed Sephiroth was upset by his distant answer because a chill clung to his voice. The doors opened to a more luxurious floor bearing thick red carpets and finely furnished pieces.

"Is this where you stay?" Cloud asked bewildered by the sight. It reminded him of what a fancy hotel would look like.

"This floor is kept for me. But until you've learned to control your nightmares it will be shared with you." For a brief second Cloud suspected if there were any other intentions in that sentence then caring and protectiveness.

Sephiroth lead Cloud all the way to the end of the hall, away from the open spaced sitting room they came into.

"This is your room." Sephiroth opened the door and didn't bother to let Cloud go in first. The room was much bigger then his former room which he thought was a luxury before this. But now it seemed he was being spoiled. A large bed, a larger dresser that will be holding more space then clothes, along with a decorative mirror, a night stand with a reading lamp—a couple actually, one of each side of the bed! The room carried the same gorgeous red carpet with the walls stained in a wine color. No matter its refined face, the room seemed too dark to Cloud.

Cloud dumped his belongings on the bed and looked around. Even the massive space if offered gave him a lonely air. He looked around, getting use to his new home but seemed even more sadden then before. The SOLIDER glanced at the doorway to find Sephiroth gone and walking away from the room perhaps. He went back to the bed but couldn't let the fact go that Sephiroth left him just like that. Cloud dashed out of the room to catch up with Sephiroth.

"Sir," Sephiroth stopped, surprised of the sudden appearance from Cloud. Cloud seemed a little out of breath not from his very short jog but of the fact that he will be telling his captain, a stranger, something that his friends never had to privilege of knowing. "You wanted to know of my past and I said it wasn't anything special. I lied." Sephiroth could see how much it pained Cloud to tell him this but he stood tall and straight to this scared boy.

"My mother hated the fact that I wanted to go and join SOLIDER, a fight broke between us and I left home three months before I was recruited. I stayed with a friend that took me in. Before that, when my…my father was alive," the tears that welled up in his eyes began to fall. "He…he…" Now the sobs were uncontrollable and Cloud threw himself into Sephiroth's arms.

Sephiroth hesitated to either throw him off as what others would assume he would do, or embrace this child as what he craved to do. Below his chin Cloud pressed his face into his chest, stuttering out his past.

"He beat me long after I bled! And my mother! She could only watch, praying for me to stop screaming so that it may stop my father!" Sephiroth drew one arm around Cloud. "At 14, I was raped by one of his friends…and he knew! He knew and didn't do anything! I screamed 'help' from the room, but he just stood outside the doorway! Taking a fucking smoke!" Sephiroth drew his other arm, pressing Cloud into him. The general leaned his head to rest his cheek on Cloud's head. He sighed at the boy's troubles. _How is he able to draw a smile after all that?_

"But I got back at him!" Cloud stuttered through Sephiroth's clothing. Sephiroth pulled away from his a bit. "At 15 when I came home he was shouting at me for something. I knew he would begin slapping me and I couldn't bare the wait of it. We were at the top of the stairs. Before he even thought of raising his hand I pushed him down with all my might!" Cloud looked up at Sephiroth. "I killed that bastard! I killed him, and because I liked it so much I wanted to join SOILDER. That was the true reason I joined, and I hate it because that makes me a murderer!" Cloud took in a wheezing breath and backed away.

His normal breathing came back to him and his sobs quieted to a halt. He stared down into the blood red river they both stood on. Sephiroth heard it all without a shed of pity but the embracing of Cloud. Now he wished he could have held on to him longer, to savor the touch and power he had, knowing that he could make all of this stop.

"Am I a bad person?" Sephiroth looked up to find Cloud looking back.

"No." he answered. Cloud nodded his head back down to his feet. With another deep breath Cloud walked back to his room without another word and his closing door echoed the bright lit hallway. Sephiroth stood there, deciding what he should do next. Knowing this secret, this new form of innocence that matched so much to his own growing up tragedy brought him a relief that so one was here he could relate to. He flicked off all the lights and went back to his room, and nothing more stirred in the floor.

**Just wanted to get that out of there! Next chapter I am going to introduce the steaming tension brewing between Cloud and Sephiroth. I hope you are liking this so far, and please _REVIEW_ to me so I know that I'm doing an okay job as far as the plot goes. Thanks!**

Chapter 9: First Love, First Feel

The blaring alarm clock shattered the heavenly silence of Cloud's room, echoing off the corners of his new walls and awaking him from sleep. He slapped the snooze button for the buzzing to stop and awaken in the sound of his own breath. Sitting up on his bed, it took Cloud a moment to regain his memory and why was he here. Then the notion of his nightmare came back to him, Sephiroth coming to resign him another room in his private floor, and crying into his arms.

Cloud blushed of what he did. _I can't believe I cried like a baby in front of him. I don't even have the excuse of being drunk to have acted that way!_ His raced his fingers through his baby fine hair until the snooze period ended with its shrieking beeping that caused Cloud to jump off his bed fright.

The blonde was thankful for the alarm to have gone off because a moment later would have made him seriously late. The running of his peers' feet outside his door usually woke him up other than his clock, but now that it was just him and the general he didn't have that benefit. It seemed the silent general was long gone when Cloud emerged from his room. The SOILDER didn't know why he felt that but it seemed from instinct that he was the only one in the floor. The notion that only Cloud was on the floor creeped him out so much he quickened his pace to the elevator and never found release of that fear until he heard the beginning of his friend's voices.

Their practicing field was smaller and in another location then his former one with the regular trainees. A metal barrier separated the two fields giving Cloud a sad feeling of isolation from a world that seemed much warmer then this one. His direction of view changed when Liam called out to him from the group of guys huddling together. Cloud jogged his way over to Liam and Zack.

"What happened to you?" Was the first of what Liam said in a heated tone. Zack slapped him for his ignorance. "What?" He rubbed his head with a dense stare upon his eyes.

"Nothing happened," Cloud replied. "Just another bad dream."

"Oh! One of those. Good thing I won't have to wake up from them with you being resigned to a shrink."

"What!" Cloud gasped.

"Ahhhhh! LIAM!" Zack slapped his friend upside the head.

"Ow!" Liam's hand stayed there for protection. Zack didn't say anything for a while but maintained a scornful stare before babbling out his feelings in the fastest manner with a high voice.

"Didn't-I-tell-you-to-keep-it-low-key!" Liam rubbed his head harder mouthing 'sorry' with hurtful eyes.

"It's okay. The general gave me a bigger room then before away from you two." Cloud finally said suavely.

"What?" Both replied. Liam pushed Zack's face that was pressing against his to exaggerate his care of the matter. "A bigger crib!" Cloud wanted to laugh right there but only the rolling of his eyes could do.

"Yah" he said shortly.

"FALL IN!" The command was too familiar to the young men and quickly formed their usual square like formation. Sephiroth stood erect from the grass with arms behind his back and prodding his broad chest outwards prideful. Another young man, the one that called out the commands, strode up and down the front line of men; searching carefully for any flaws within the group.

"NAME IS LIEUTENAT CORGI! I'M YOUR NEW COMMAND LEADER…" He seemed much younger then he sounded as by what looks where pointing towards. His pitch black hair seemed like it was growing out of a short cut with the ends reaching to touch his eyes but only making to his lashes that fluttered brown eyes. He bore a tan skin with fine cheek bones. Cloud noticed from his white t-shirt some ink from a tattoo on his left arm. Early twenties were what he suspected him to be and prime to have a go with Cloud. But the blonde heard a small 'whoa' from Liam.

"What was that?" Cloud asked to his friend who didn't take his eyes off the young lieutenant.

"Nothing!" Liam whined. "I just like his…hair!" Cloud let the matter drop from that but knew of its truth before Liam's hair excuse. The rest of the lesson dragged on with sword techniques. Lt. Corgi didn't waste anytime in ponding all the new basics of what they were going to perfeting all in one day. He walked through the sea of battling parteners and either correct or praise those that caught his eye. Cloud made sure he was with Liam to see how many glances towards the Lt. could make between blows.

Yet no matter how long he was looking at Corgi, Cloud couldn't be able to get passed him with the Double-Side Slash. He was going to try for the seventh time until one hand grabbed his arm. Cloud turned back to see the hand belonged to the silent gerenral who Cloud thought had left a while ago for other buissiness.


	9. First Love, First Feel

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 9: First Love, First Feel

The blaring alarm clock shattered the heavenly silence of Cloud's room, echoing off the corners of his new walls and awaking him from sleep. He slapped the snooze button for the buzzing to stop and awaken in the sound of his own breath. Sitting up on his bed, it took Cloud a moment to regain his memory and why was he here. Then the notion of his nightmare came back to him, Sephiroth coming to resign him another room in his private floor, and crying into his arms.

Cloud blushed of what he did. _I can't believe I cried like a baby in front of him. I don't even have the excuse of being drunk to have acted that way!_ His raced his fingers through his baby fine hair until the snooze period ended with its shrieking beeping that caused Cloud to jump off his bed fright.

The blonde was thankful for the alarm to have gone off because a moment later would have made him seriously late. The running of his peers' feet outside his door usually woke him up other than his clock, but now that it was just him and the general he didn't have that benefit. It seemed the silent general was long gone when Cloud emerged from his room. The SOILDER didn't know why he felt that but it seemed from instinct that he was the only one in the floor. The notion that only Cloud was on the floor creeped him out so much he quickened his pace to the elevator and never found release of that fear until he heard the beginning of his friend's voices.

Their practicing field was smaller and in another location then his former one with the regular trainees. A metal barrier separated the two fields giving Cloud a sad feeling of isolation from a world that seemed much warmer then this one. His direction of view changed when Liam called out to him from the group of guys huddling together. Cloud jogged his way over to Liam and Zack.

"What happened to you?" Was the first of what Liam said in a heated tone. Zack slapped him for his ignorance. "What?" He rubbed his head with a dense stare upon his eyes.

"Nothing happened," Cloud replied. "Just another bad dream."

"Oh! One of those. Good thing I won't have to wake up from them with you being resigned to a shrink."

"What!" Cloud gasped.

"Ahhhhh! LIAM!" Zack slapped his friend upside the head.

"Ow!" Liam's hand stayed there for protection. Zack didn't say anything for a while but maintained a scornful stare before babbling out his feelings in the fastest manner with a high voice.

"Didn't-I-tell-you-to-keep-it-low-key!" Liam rubbed his head harder mouthing 'sorry' with hurtful eyes.

"It's okay. The general gave me a bigger room then before away from you two." Cloud finally said suavely.

"What?" Both replied. Liam pushed Zack's face that was pressing against his to exaggerate his care of the matter. "A bigger crib!" Cloud wanted to laugh right there but only the rolling of his eyes could do.

"Yah" he said shortly.

"FALL IN!" The command was too familiar to the young men and quickly formed their usual square like formation. Sephiroth stood erect from the grass with arms behind his back and prodding his broad chest outwards prideful. Another young man, the one that called out the commands, strode up and down the front line of men; searching carefully for any flaws within the group.

"NAME IS LIEUTENAT CORGI! I'M YOUR NEW COMMAND LEADER…" He seemed much younger then he sounded as by what looks where pointing towards. His pitch black hair seemed like it was growing out of a short cut with the ends reaching to touch his eyes but only making to his lashes that fluttered brown eyes. He bore a tan skin with fine cheek bones. Cloud noticed from his white t-shirt some ink from a tattoo on his left arm. Early twenties were what he suspected him to be and prime to have a go with Cloud. But the blonde heard a small 'whoa' from Liam.

"What was that?" Cloud asked to his friend who didn't take his eyes off the young lieutenant.

"Nothing!" Liam whined. "I just like his…hair!" Cloud let the matter drop from that but knew of its truth before Liam's hair excuse. The rest of the lesson dragged on with sword techniques. Lt. Corgi didn't waste anytime in pounding all the new basics of what they were going to perfecting all in one day. He walked through the sea of battling partners and either correct or praise those that caught his eye. Cloud made sure he was with Liam to see how many glances towards the Lt. could make between blows.

Yet no matter how long he was looking at Corgi, Cloud couldn't be able to get passed him with the Double-Side Slash. He was going to try for the seventh time until one hand grabbed his arm. Cloud turned back to see the hand belonged to the silent general who Cloud thought had left a while ago for other business.

"Your speed is quick but your craft is weak." He said simply. Sephiroth slid his arm around Cloud's torso from behind. As his hands went lower Cloud's gasps throttle loudly. Sephiroth knew he had to stop there: a little ways above his navel. Behind his mane of silver, a sly grin crept its way to his placid face. With his right hand he took Cloud's, the one holding the sword and overlapped it with his own with his left still on his chest. Cloud kept his eyes on the grass, but as Sepiroth's 'corrections' became more and more physical he looked up at Liam to see if he noticed. Liam was oblivious to Cloud's blushing cheeks and watched the striding lieutenant.

"When you bring down your sword, bring it hard and fast but also accurate. Your position is sloppy." And as said, Sepiroth spread Cloud's legs a little more in their stance. For a moment, Cloud swore he felt a wondering hand pass over his ass. Sephiroth leaned down to Cloud's ear.

"Now attack him." He whispered so close the SOILDER could feel the brushing touch of his lips. Before he knew it Sephiroth backed away and dissolved within the other small pockets of sword practicing. Cloud looked over his shoulder, wondering where was he going and saw Sephiroth's own green eyes looking back his shoulder.

Cloud went back to Liam, not moving from Sephiroth's position. He waited until Liam's attention came to Cloud then lunged at him, twisting twice to thrown him off and attack at his side with a whipping action across the air. He finally got Liam in the most vulnerable spot, near his heart, meaning by now he'd be still alive.

"That wasn't fair!" Liam whined from Cloud's newly found skill. But the blonde just chuckled at his friend.

**Now I'm not really proud of this chapter. I think I could of incorporated Sephiroth hitting on Cloud better and maybe Cloud touching him back. But I still don't have the skill to do it all. Anyway, next chapter is a Cloud on Zack moment for all those that like! Steaming Scene I tell you. Please Please REVIEW! It means so much to me. Tell me if I'm doing okay! Thank you. **


	10. Head in the Clouds

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 10: Head in the Clouds

Cloud came back to the housing building in need of cold shower or something to release himself. His hands would randomly begin to shake if he didn't pay attention to and the burning of his cheeks still flamed across his face as from the beginning. He was on his way up to the elevator till stopped by Zack.

"Hey, Cloud! Going up?"

"Duh." Cloud said. "Wanna jump on?"

"Dur!" Zack replied with the same vigor. Zack's floor was the first up. Already the two friends were engaged in a deep conversation of the new lieutenant.

"I swear! Liam spent most of the time staring at him." Zack said.

"No, he wasn't staring." Cloud corrected. "He was admiring the haircut." He flicked his wrist in a feminine attitude. Soon enough it was Zack's turn to get off, but the elder of the two didn't want the conversation to stop.

"Come to my room with me." He dragged Cloud by the arm. "And guess where he is right now."

"Where?" Cloud asked.

"Talking with Corgi about his military career." The two laughed at their beloved friend. Cloud pictured his bulky Liam shifting his feet in the dirt like some school girl saying stuff like 'that must have been so terrible awful for you'. His feet gave away and he leaned on Zack's door. As the laughs began dying down Zack advanced with sultry eyes. He trapped Cloud between his arms on either side of him and slowly dipped down for a kiss.

Between small licks of each other's supple lips Zack whispered into Cloud's breath. "You know. It's been a long time since I had my head up in the clouds." Cloud always chuckled at Zack's little jokes. He allowed him to open the door and lead them in his room. Once they were alone and enclosed by walls their kisses began to deepen rapidly. Cloud's lips traced their way along Zack's jaw and to his neck but were stopped by the uniform's collar. "Oh God Cloud! Take it off!" Zack sighed.

Cloud went straight to unzipping Zack's jacket and caressed his muscles that shown through his wash-board abs. The tongue of the blonde slithered his way down the perfectly formed torso, tracing its shadows even slower causing Zack to moan Cloud's name. He got on his knees when he was low enough, slightly biting along Zack's jutting hips.

Then Cloud's hand, which rested firmly on Zack's ass, came round to massage the bulge in his pants. He undid Zack's pants revealing his pure center pulsing for his taking. Cloud looked up at Zack with hungry eyes seeing Zack was already lost within his ecstasy. Zack waited for Cloud to take him and slightly bit his tongue for him to begin. Just as he suspected, Zack felt himself being engulfed by Cloud, feeling surrounded by a cavity of sweltering heat that matched so well his own desires.

Zack tossed his head back and moaned as he felt Cloud's tongue dance over his length, starting slow. The blonde on his knees enjoyed the sound of his name being said in hot gasps of pure rapture. It made him quicken his pace, sucking even harder then before. It excited him to know that Zack was beginning to lose control over himself, unpredictable of what he will do next. The suspense of what Zack would do if driven far enough made him come back, because Zack was known as the Jekyll and Hyde when it comes to sex in the camp.

"OH FUCK!" Zack yelled when he pulled himself out of Cloud and grabbed him in a vicious kiss. Leading him to the bed he pushed him flat on his back against the newly plush sheets. Zack crawled on top of Cloud almost ripping off his shirt and jacket. The blonde was caught up in the same sexual intensity as Zack, madden to the extreme when he couldn't taste him and even became more insane when he did. Extending his tongue out to its fullness he licked Zack's lips that also did the same with his tongue before falling into a kiss.

But such contact couldn't sustain Zack's wildness. He broke off their kiss and hastily stripped off Cloud's pants to become as bare as he was. Zack drew a line down Cloud's flawless body ending at his naval. Cloud sat up on his elbows wanting to see where he was going. After quickly glancing at Cloud he skimmed his tongue up his length making Cloud kick back his head and moan. Seeing Cloud extend his neck so beautifully Zack came back to claim that sweet skin.

He came up to Cloud's ear to whisper something to the blonde. Cloud smiled thankfully and flipped sides, with Zack below Cloud. As he straddled between Zack, pulling his legs apart, Zack wound them around Cloud. The blonde dove down to lightly kiss Zack's heaving lips and playfully bit them to blush into a virgin's red. He entered Zack in full force and heard nothing but the screaming of his name.

As he felt Zack's tense body relax with him inside he pumped ferociously into Zack's center and brushing along his sweetest spot. Zack used his legs to bring Cloud closer in him with closed eyes. Cloud watched him thrash his head from side to side, cursing up a storm and conducting dirty things that made him hard all over again.

"Ah! Fucking bitch!" Zack moaned. Cloud licked his parched lips feeling Zack's hands grab his tender ass and pull him deeper in.

"Don't stop Cloud!"

"Like fuck I would." Cloud answered back. Zack began telling heated sentences of how he never got fucked like this since middle school. His ranting pushed Cloud to his climax. He grabbed Zack and pressed his entire body into him. A few more thrusts and he was gone, pouring into Zack. Zack moaned as he felt Cloud release into him and couldn't bare but do the same. Both collapsed on the bed, one on top of the other.

The eldest brought his legs down to settle on each side of Cloud while the blonde closed his eyes, enjoying the last of his orgasm and feeling Zack brush through his hair. His slender fingers caressed his jaw where Cloud tenderly sucked on each one. Feeling it was time, Cloud slowly pulled out of Zack releasing a last moan from the two young men. Zack turned toward Cloud, twirling his tongue around the inside of his ear.

"God I needed that." Cloud sighed with Zack softly laughing when he was busy sucking on his neck.

**Okay, if you didn't review for my last chapter, please do so now. I hope the last one and this chapter one pleased you. Not sure of what to come next but we'll see. Questions, Comments, or Protests are welcomed by REVIEWING! Thankx! I want to say that I'm beyond thankful for all those that have been REVIEWING, thank you so much! You really encourage me to keep on going. Again, thanks! Mmwwaa **


	11. Between Floors

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 11: Between Floors

When Cloud's eyes lifted he saw the walls of Zack's room. He was in Zack's room. And Zack was sleeping right next to him in a peaceful state. Usually waking up in another's room gave security to Cloud. Knowing he wasn't alone always comforted him, but a troubling predicament roused him enough from sleep and kept him away from shutting his eyes. Frustrated and restless Cloud dressed himselftrying notto wake his dear friend. Before leaving he kissed Zack's cheek as a good-bye because leaving someone you slept with as a casual manner was vulgar to his taste; even if it was just for sex he'd never leave without a faint mark of his grace.

There was no where left to go. The kitchens weren't open, no one was up and it was too soon before wake up call to go back to bed in his own room when he could have just stayed with Zack. _What of the fields?_ Cloud began._ It's early but only enough to walk out and have a brisk run before training. _Confident in his intentions Cloud made his way to the training fields.

While his steps came closer and closer to the top of the slight hill in the fields he caught sight of his general standing in the middle of the green lawn. When he identified the person, Cloud stopped in surprise, questioning if he should disturb the General. As he was deep in thought, the object of his thoughts spoke first.

"You can come closer then that." He said. Cloud looked up and slowly trend towards Sephiroth. The silver haired grace turned towards him wearing another mask that no one would expect Shinra's hero to wear: sadness.

"Is something the matter, Sir?" Cloud asked the question in full caring tones. Sephiroth regained his emotions again and shook off those heavy green eyes.

"No, but thank you." He looked out into the distance, beyond Cloud's shoulder. A curious youth was bound to search for what he was looking at but Cloud knew enough he wasn't using his eyes.

"I…I want to thank you for correcting me yesterday. It helped a lot." Desperate to end the uncomfortable silence, Cloud chose a topic even though it was rather lame.

"Oh!" Sepiroth's eyes feel on him finally. A quick smile flashed across his mouth. "You're welcome. I see that you are very quick; just need to learn to be more tactic." Cloud mumbled an understanding 'oh' while nodding his head. He didn't really care what he had to work on and knew this military talk was not what this general enjoyed.

"Do you always wake up at this hour?" Cloud asked.

"Earlier. But today I seemed to have slept in, I don't know why. Usually I can't sleep but lately my nights have been more pleasant."

"Strange?" Cloud said.

"Why?"

"For me it's the opposite lately. I couldn't go back to sleep." Cloud shifted his once straight and stern position in a more relaxed pose.

"Anymore nightmares?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud blushed in embarrassment every time he thought of that night.

"Yah, what I said that night—to you. Um, you know there was drinking going on that night and I might have said some things to you that didn't…didn't really…mean." Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, noticing he had been taking a few steps closer to him.

"What you've said I never judged. You don't have to hide it from me." His eyes glowed with warm as he said this.

"I'm not hiding!" Cloud was shocked he raised his tone to him. Humiliated, he turned his back towards Sephiroth. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to raise my voice." He felt a hand turn him slowly around.

"Why do you shut-up so about this matter?" Cloud could hear the breath of his lung from such a short distance.

"It's not something to talk about with the General." Cloud laughed but quickly changed his humorous face serious and honest. "But I'm not a killer, Sir…Just forget what I said that night and all will be better." Cloud bowed his head asking for the end of it in his mind. Sephiroth took a breath to tell Cloud something, to show him what it meant when he poured out to him that night in the hall. Why he's able to sleep, after so many years of not. But the shouting of newcomers stopped him. Shinra's heir was coming down from the hill.

Cloud was deaf to Sephiroth's name being called but felt the tension from him, making him turn to look. Rufus, dressed in a white suite made his way toward the pair. His blonde hair, platinum with some help of modern technology, was almost white as his suite. Other then his rip off blonde hair, Rufus carried all traits of a more then good-looking young man. Not near to as gorgeous and awe worthy as Cloud or even Sephiroth's mystic vibe. Dashing and cut was probably most accepted to explain his presence among others. He was a Leo perhaps, basking in the spot light.

"General." He greeted. Cloud's eyes measured him up as to not a threat to him or Sephiroth. _Wait! Why am I caring about him? _His question soon dissolved to nothing when he met eyes with the person behind him. Reno, his rose who's beauty could match to no one that Cloud saw. His demeanor was subtle and quiet, just as what a body guard needs to be when blending in. His green eyes didn't inspect the scenery as they did before. Once he caught the sight of Cloud, all inspections of safety went out the window. Out of all people, he was most fortunate that it was Cloud standing there with Sephiroth.

And Sephiroth! Reno couldn't help but blaze when he saw how close he was to Cloud, holding his shoulder and all. And to make matters worse, he was flawless! Beyond comparison! Unlike the president, Reno felt threatened by this General.

"Master Rufus." Sephiroth bent for a slight bow. "What can I make for this pleasure?" Cloud could tell his politeness was as phony as you can get. He glanced his way to the general and smiled before locking eyes with a non-smiling Reno.

Rufus and Reno came at the exact time when all other SOILDERS began pouring in. Due to Rufus' unexpected appearance, training began on a lazy foot. Their 25 min. break began and mostly everyone headed to the kitchens, including Reno and Cloud.

Cloud jumped on the same elevator as Reno and pressed for floor 2, the second one above the kitchens. After 3 seconds of moving Reno pulled the STOP trigger which halted the elevator between floors. Cloud grabbed Reno by his open suite jacket and engaged in kiss but in between Reno pulled away.

"Reno?" Cloud was hurt from being denied.

"I saw how cozy when you werewith the General." Reno spat. "You haven't been coming to see me ever since you've moved into the main building. Why? Why didn't you come for me?"

"I was moved. And don't get heated by Sephiroth, we were only talking and the conversation became a bit personal." Cloud graced his fingers over Reno's high cheek bones, tracing the scars from his previous life.

Reno smiled a little to comfort Cloud's worry. "You're the only one that gets me heated." Cloud smiled back devilishly.

Reno backed up as Cloud advanced, biting his lip in anticipation for what Cloud was about to give to him. Reno was now backed to the wall with the SOLIDER not letting any space separate between them. He gave Reno a quick kiss before dropping to his knees, establishing his motives that already caused Reno to gasp.

**I know! Sorry, didn't want to stretch this chapter too long unless no one would really read it. I promise to shorten them a bit from now on. I really wanted to get in another love scene with Reno but I think leaving off for some imagination was good enough. Please, please, please, please REVIEW! Thank you so much for reading! Toodles. **


	12. Mr Brightside

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 12: Mr. Brightside

_Jealousy _

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Turning through sick lullaby_

_Joking on your alibi_

_But it's the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_I'm Mr. Brightside_

"Where were you?" Rufus asked as he waited outside the large room with talking SOILDERS.

"None of your business." Reno responded boldly. "Where to next?" He walked past Rufus a little way before remembering he's not an equal in public to him.

"You're cocky this morning." Rufus said coldly as he past Reno. The richer of the two was oblivious to what he said that made Reno laugh. "What?"

"Nothing." He waved as he struggle control his laugher making Rufus even more agitated. Reno didn't take long to shut up and they were quiet when leaving the building. Outside was a black polished car for Rufus' use. Reno opened the door as usual and stepped in after.

"We're going to have brunch with Dr. Ploctic, nothing interesting to listen to." Rufus began. He watched Reno not caring but staring at his hand. Nervously he rubbed his chin, frantic and anxious to strike a dialogue of speech between them.

" Do you know who was the SOLIDER with the General?" Reno snapped his head up to see Rufus pleased with his sudden attention towards him.

"Ahh…No. He's just another student of his elite team." If this were a cartoon, a light bulb would flash above his head right now. "Do you want me to research on him?"

"No." Rufus scoffed. He stared out the window for a moment. "He's handsome enough isn't he?" Rufus looked to Reno for an answer.

"Oh, is Master Rufus jealous?"

"No! And shut-up! He was just intriguing, that's all. Is he to you?" Reno stayed silent for a while and Rufus believed he wouldn't say anything. The redhead turned toward the window.

"Extremely." He answered with a grin. Rufus sank back in the leather, angry as ever. _This is a shitty way to start off the day! What's so special about that Cloud that makes everyone so googly-eyed?_ Of course Rufus knew of this SOILDER. Many who worked in the building knew of the stunning blonde that took regular trips to the President's office and only a few knew why. Hell! Rufus, one time, walked in on them and closed the door quickly before they even knew. The image of his pig of a father fucking that boy haunted him forever.

However he didn't expect of the range of jealousy he would feel afterwards towards Cloud through Reno, who seemed to smile a little extra after and before seeing him. _Why won't he look at me?_

**I was looking forward to writing this, because I think the bond between Reno and Rufus is the most troubled yet. I mean, who reading this ever was in the position of the best friend to your love/crush. Com'on it sucks! And that's what Rufus is in right now with Reno, but he covers it up by being strict and overbearing with him. **

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SMILES **


	13. Refused!

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 13: Refused!

"OW! LIAM, YOU FUCKING IDOIT!" Cloud's agonistic cries swam through the entire team, reaching both the General and his Lieutenant who were pushing through the crowding spectators.

"What happened?" Corgi asked as he knelt down to Cloud. He noticed that the solider was holding his ankle, flinching in pain when he held it too tightly. Liam's face was replaced of what a broken child would use when he really didn't mean what he did.

"I was—just—and Cloud! Cloud caught me off guard and I—''

"That's enough." Sephiroth's words silenced the confusion. Crogi was about to handle Cloud in his arms until Sephiroth stopped him.

"I'll take him to his room Corgi. Stay with them and carry on." Corgi nodded to his overseer and allowed Sephiroth to lift Cloud's trembling and cursing form.

"ALRIGHT, GET BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS!" The rest scattered like bugs to there spots, waiting for the next distraction to interrupt their day to be more exciting.

Luckily for Sephiroth, Cloud was light enough to carry easily to the floor where he resided in. Along the way there, the blonde continued cursing when his leg bobbled.

"Save it Strife," Sephiroth began. "How are you going to get through real combat if you can't handle what's in here?"

"In real combat I'd be dead and not suffer through this." Cloud added cynically. It kept Sephiroth quiet for a few moments until they reached Cloud's room.

"Whoa," Sephiroth said as he entered what must have been a room long ago. "Talk about a messy room. My God! There is no floor to this thing!" Cloud grabbed his leg.

"Can you stop criticizing my room and put me down!" Sephiroth placed him gently on the bed and slowly elongated his leg away from him. He felt the muscles tense up when Cloud felt the pain.

"Shoo," Sephiroth cooed. "The worst it can be is a broken bone, and we have strong materia to seal it clean." His words still didn't take away Cloud's anxiety of the pain.

"I think it's a spasm, sir. I regularly get them every other year, but lately they haven't been coming." Cloud stretched it out longer this time, hissing out his pain. "It'll soon pass."

"A spasm, hey?" Sephiroth softly massaged the aching muscles. It seemed to calm Cloud down enough because he felt his muscles ease from their tension under his finger tips. He looked up and saw Cloud's gaze upon him. _For one so young, he could hold a strong stare._ Sephiroth thought. The general continued looking at the solider as the solider looked at him in silence; with Sephiroth caressing his aching leg.

Cloud's pain became a secondary bore and the only thought that rolled naughtily in his head was how Sephiroth looked without his clothes on. _Pretty fucking delicious is my bet. _As Cloud mused of Sephiroth, he knew well enough from his craving green eyes that he thought the same of him.

Daringly, Cloud moved Sephiroth's kneading hand along his leg, and up his thigh to where his hard sex wasn't any further away. Cloud stopped Sephiroth on the inside of his thigh, the spot where it never failed to drive him mad.

"It hurts here too." Cloud explained in a low voice. Sephiroth was surprised of Cloud's boldness but in the end he thanked him for making the first move. Just as he did before, Sephiroth massaged Cloud's thigh and slowly moved towards him with gaping lips and closing eyes. Cloud advanced at the same rate, still shy of the approach but drove right in once their lips connected, already accepting Sephiroth's tongue.

Cloud moaned in Sephiroth's mouth while the general manipulated his tongue in the most pleasuring ways he could summon. Their tongues slid across and on top of one another, exploring each crevice of their mouths. Once oxygen became an issue, they parted for a moment to again look in each other's eyes. Was this real? They both questioned to themselves. Cloud was gaping for breath but not nearly as Sephiroth who was dazed of what they were doing.

_He tastes so good._ He thought. _But wait, this isn't right! If anyone of us got caught both of our lives would be at stake. Also, he's only a child. No more then 16 perhaps. Yet he's wise beyond his years. _As Sephiroth's mind raced with his thoughts, Cloud grinned and began unzipping his jacket. Slowly, to give the general a show, he relieved his torso inch by inch.

When he threw the article of clothing to the ground, he reached for Sephiroth's hands and placed it on his heart. Sephiroth looked at it and felt his heart's pulsing beneath his skin that so much shared the same speed as his own. Memorized at the point, Cloud slowly crept upon Sephiroth to engage in another slow kiss. Once he brushed his tongue against his lower lips Sephiroth pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, bowing his head. Cloud released him.

"What!" He replied, bewildered.

"I'm sorry. I want to, God I so much want to but…I cannot. For the sake of both of us, we should pretend this never happened." Cloud pushed Sephiroth's hand off his skin. Again Sephiroth apologized and got up. His heart stayed there, lying on the bed with Cloud but his body left him alone in the room. A corpse walked through the halls and out the building, hollowed and alone. _Sephiroth, you fucking idiot!_ He scowled.

Back at the room, when Sephiroth's footsteps ceased Cloud was still motionless, and lying on the bed.

"No I did not just get refused!" He said to break the silence. He groaned and fell on his bed. "Great!"

**Now I assume some of you are thinking 'Cloud is very vain of himself'. Well you're right, in a way. He doesn't flaunt like a scanky hoe but he does know as a fact that Seph is into him as much as he's into Seph. But having been denied like that, at the most heated point before screwing their brains out, Cloud was just caught off guard of that. Since he's never been refused in his sex life. Oh, well. Will Seph deny him next time? Find out! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Cameron's Issues With Cloud

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 14: Cameron's Issues with Cloud

"What the fuck do you think the General is taking so long?" Zack asked as he and Liam leaned on their swords while waiting for Cloud during break.

"Hmm" Liam answered because he was to busy smiling at Corgi. Zack looked at Liam's direction and Corgi was smiling back. Once the lieutenant found out that Zack suspected his warming eyes towards Liam he jumped and hide behind his clipboard. Still watching, Zack saw Corgi curiously look up to see if he was looking. Zack blew him a kiss and made the lieutenant hide back to his cover. Liam punched his friend.

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh! Sorry Liam, I'd thought you'd like sharing?" Liam shoved Zack hard.

"Shut-up! And pick another topic to talk of."

"Cameron?" Zack listed.

"No, I want to talk about Corgi's new tactic he showed us today." Liam gushed.

"No!" Zack smacked Liam as he walked past. "Cameron!" Zack called out. He began moving to the east end of the field where an iron gate separated the elites with the regulars. A familiar dirty blonde boy stood behind, smoking a fag.

"Cameron!" Liam bolted past Zack to run into the Iron Gate. "Don't worry buddy. Nothing can come between us!"

"Then thank God for this gate." He added in his usual sarcastic tone. Through the spaces Liam and Cameron kissed each other in a friendly gesture.

"Long time no see." Zack said as he came closer to his friend.

"Say that again…So, what's up? How the 'elites'?" He gestured.

"Oh, it's okay, in a hard way but—''

"IT'S TO DIE FOR!" Liam interrupted. "There is this lieutenant that—''

"That Liam is smitten by." Zack finished.

"Ohh," Cameron said between puffs. "A lieutenant! Liam, you whore."

"What? He's got a fine ass. Give me some of that darling." Cameron passed the cigarette to Liam.

"So speaking of asses, where's Cloud? Is he already rejected?" Cameron asked.

"No! He's just got injured and the General took him to his room. They've been taking awhile." Both Liam and Zack eyed each other.

"That's just like him." Cameron said with a darker tone.

"How's that Cameron?" Zack asked.

"Haven't you noticed that Cloud _always_ gets what he wants! Always! Never ending! Remember that time when we were just beginning and got in trouble at that raid we did on the other guys?"

"Oh, yah! Good times, good times." Liam sang.

"Well the only reason Cloud didn't suffer nearly what we've endured was because he gave the president a blow job. And he's been screwing with the bastard since! That's why his scrawny ass is in this team! He's not worth all of this, you know how hard-headed he is and even lazy with the sword. Barely has the average muscle size as you guys—''

"HEY!" Zack spoke. All of them remained silent. Cameron, the rebel, curled his fingers around the iron's spaces, staring him down. Liam held the cigarette lamely through his mouth, shifting his eyes back and forth from Cameron to Zack. "You are better then that to be talking to your friend in that sort. Anyway, none of what you say is true. You're just jealous, and I understand why. But being this low and calling him out like that, after all that he's done for you. I've expect better."

Cameron sucked his teeth and left the two. In the background Cloud came limping to them, calling Cameron. "Cameron! Cameron! Hey!"

"Shut it Cloud. Don't bother with him anymore." Zack watched Cam walk off with a glance back and left Cloud and Liam at the gate in a huff.

"What's wrong with Cam?" Cloud asked. Liam, blown away from Cameron's words shook his head in a manner that he shouldn't know. Liam trailed after Zack, leaving Cloud alone. He watched his friend walk out of his reach in despair, like an abandon child waiting for a mother that would never return.

**Oh, Drama! I love it! Hehe. Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Deceived!

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 15: Deceived 

Every month there is a weekend where all the soldiers can take leave for the two days and relish the time to see their loved ones from far away. Many took this chance to catch up with friends, family, lovers, and wives; however, Cloud and a few more kept to themselves the entire week because they had nothing to go home to except Shinra. Unfortunately Liam, Zack, and Cameron who Cloud didn't understand the alien behavior since the previous day, did not stay for their time off. But, luckily for Cloud, Reno still had to stay after half the day for paperwork.

_He wouldn't mind at all if I interrupted his typing. Reno complains the boredom of it daily so he would enjoy a distraction. _Cloud took the elevator down to Turk's Territory. As always the floor he landed on was as silent as ever. Even in the noon sun the place looked dark and creepy for Cloud.

His footsteps echoed the vacant hallways, lined with locked doors. A mystery hid behind each one that no one Cloud knew ever learned. Rumors of Turk torture and science labs jumped into Cloud's ears and out. Garbage, he thought. Human Experiments? The only thing that came close to it was the mako injections which if given enough caused the deepest set of pain.

One room that Cloud knew of and entered was Reno's office, also known as Rufus' office. Reno's branched out from his boss' workplace. At the polished desk sat Reno, bored as ever while he stared at the computer hitting the enter button mechanically. From his posture it seemed like he was about to melt off the cushioned chair. Cloud lightly tapped on the oak door catching Reno off guard because for a second he flinched in surprise. But when he saw his handsome Cloud standing at the door, Reno's face split into a warming smile that was reserved only for Cloud.

"Perfect timing," Reno got up and came over to Cloud. "I was just thinking about you." Cloud closed the door behind him until Reno stopped him. "Rude is expected to be coming through anytime but I know a place where we can be alone." He took Cloud's hand and led him out the grand office, quickly dragging the solider to the room down the ways. A code key was placed nearthe knob where Reno began punching in the numbers. Cloud was already getting anxious in getting inside and felt the serenity of the hallway was good enough for tender kisses along his lover's neck. Once Reno felt Cloud's tongue glide across his throat he rapidly opened the door and barely closed it once they got inside.

The room was the lounge room, decked out better then a master hotel lobby. Sofas were seated near empty fireplaces but Cloud pushed Reno on a comfy armchair, for thistimehe craved for something kinky.

It wasn't long before one outside of the door could distantly pick up moans of ecstasy in the room. Sephiroth couldn't move. He stood where he was when he saw Reno and Cloud dash for the door. At first he assumed they were fooling around and probably causing a prank as what most young men did when it was Break Weekend. However, he right away picked up the sexual aura between the two and blended within the walls.

He saw Reno unlock a door. He saw Cloud running his hand up the redhead's shirt. But it was Cloud's unrestrained kisses that made him snap his head away from their view. He heard the door close and locked, and moments later the moaning. How long he stayed there, hiding close to the walls, he did not know. But no matter how much he wanted to get away from this spot, from this building that held within Cloud and his passionate partner, he didn't bugde.

Sephiroth banged his head on the wall a few times to keep his mind off the pain in his heart. How foreign it was to him. He's dealt with open wounds, near death experiences but none held such a churning pain as this. Breathing became difficult and his throat went dry and parched, almost sour. The feeling crept its way into his eyes, like a parasite, spreading its sickness all over his body. His legs gave out under him and Sephiroth dropped gaping at the pain. Drop by drop a liquid fell from each green slit, and he had to bare more pain from his throat when holding in his sobs.

Not a sound he uttered but his own raggedy breath. Hopeless turned to despair, and his despair evolved into hatred from this deceit. Before, he begged for lies that this was all not happening where he stood, or that fate brought him to another hallway to not know of this. Now such wishes were washed away with new intentions. Sephiroth craved for revenge, pain on both of them including Cloud. The pain worsened when an image of Cloud came to mind. Sephiroth snapped his eyes shut, praying for it to go away.

_I trusted you._ He thought and almost believed he whispered aloud.

**Please Please Review! Tell me how I wrote for this chapter because I think it was rather rushed and not that deep into the character's thoughts. REVIEW!**


	16. Whip Lashed

Behind Shinra's Doors

Chapter 16: Whip Lashed

"My sisters are doing well, growing taller every time I see them." Liam continued pouring milk in his highly sugared coffee. "I really missed those brats." He ended with an overly exaggerated sob which was cut off by a casual question. "So Cloud, how was yours?"

Cloud who did nothing but stare at Liam's nonintersecting weekend with a gaping mouth. "Well," He shot back to life. "My weekend was _very_ enticing." Liam's face twisted in disbelief. "But let's not talk about me," Cloud laced his fingers gracefully and rested his chin upon them with fluttering eyes. "How's Corgi?"

Zack who eat in silence bellowed with a laugh. Liam shoved Zack's shoulder hard. "Shut-Up!" Zack's haunting laughter ended when he began choking on his bacon which made Liam laugh. From his rudeness Zack shoved Liam, who did the same, and when received he did the same to him. Their cat fight continued probably for 2 minuets until it became clear to Cloud that this was funny and began chuckling.

"Solider Strife?" Cloud turned around to see the owner of the metallic voice.

"Yes?"

"Come with me please." He was tall and bald with black sunglasses shielding his hard eyes. Cloud followed this man, only leaving his friends with a shrug to tell them he didn't know where or why? This man took Cloud up to the highest floor, the President's floor. Cloud began to realize that this was another way for the President to bring Cloud to his office. _Now he realizes that his secretary knew probably. _He thought.

His guess was right. The man led him in the President's office, but there were others in it already and not the sort that would attend to a regular meeting. The President puffed away on a cigar while twisting in his leather chair, Rufus paced back and forth as if angered by the presence of everyone. And Reno, stood before the two with his head hung. _What's going on?_ Cloud thought.

"Sir?" Cloud finally asked. He looked to Reno who didn't look back but only shifted his eyes towards him from time to time.

"Strife," the President never called Cloud by that in privacy. "I have received news that you've been having intimate relations here with Mr. Reno." A gasp of surprise was heard from Cloud. His aqua eyes fell to the base of the desk, then to Reno. "Don't look at him, tell me this is true!"

Cloud searched for an answer in the carpeting but the fabric revealed none. His silence was enough to plead guilty. The President sank back into his chair, rolling the cigar between his fingers. "Another solider would be different case and not cause such a ripple. But since this was between a Turk, sworn to protect my only son, and a solider we'd have a crisis. If word of this got out, Shinra would lose its professional look and be seen as a whore house for young boys!" His voice stunned Cloud's self like poison. Both lovers couldn't look at each other for strength.

"So I have decided punishment: solider will be expelled, and Turk executed for disobeying his solid oath." This made Rufus' pacing stop.

"Father! You can't!" He declared.

"Why! This one literally abandoned you to run off with this one and unarmed. I'm not paying him to stand by your side while fucking others when he's bored doing that! Execution!" Cloud went white and whispered Reno's name. The Turk shown fear in his eyes.

"Father," Rufus rounded the desk to slap his hands before the President. "He's my Turk! My responsibility and it's up to me of punishment! I allow him to go off sometimes by my will and that day I did! It his choice of how spending it!" Rufus' case wasn't as strong but the President couldn't overrun it. He had a hardheaded boy for a son, who would do anything to hold onto his possessions.

The President's nostrils flared in anger and while keeping his rage down he sinisterly spoke. "Sephiroth," He continued eye contact with his son. "What do you think?" Cloud looked up to find the General step out from the shadows. His oceanic eyes widen at the sight that his mentor knew of this also. And embarrassment never reached this high in Cloud before, and he had to turn his eyes away.

Sephiroth hesitated to answer and saw Cloud pressing his hands on his ears to keep out the voices. Reno stood a little ways across in despair and noticed his hands trembling for his life. Pity rose in Sephiroth and he wished he took all of this back, that he never told the President of the scandal that upset him so.

"General!" Sephiroth turned to the President.

"I agree with Master Rufus." He quietly said.

"Fine! Then you," He pointed to Rufus. "Will deal with your Turk!" He stared Rufus down for what seemed like eternity. "Get out." He said with a threatening tone. Rufus walked out of the room in a huff with Reno behind him. Now Cloud was all alone, with eyes staring at the door where he last saw Reno.

"And Mr. Strife," the voice echoed as if been called across a sea in Cloud's mind. The beat of his heart throbbed in his head and a distant voice tried to roar over that ocean. "You are sentence for direct punishment," _Reno?_ "You will endure four mako injections for two days," _Where did he go? _"And 21 lashes across the back in front of your entire force." _It's gone._

"ELEVEN!" The whip slashed her wicked tongue across Cloud's back, marking another red strip, splintered with blood. Cloud dangled from the tall post where tight rubber roped around his hands from above his head. All around him soldiers lined up neatly in rows to watch the punishment of Cloud's adultery.

"TWELVE!" Cloud groaned in agony. The bit that someone gave him to smother his cries dropped to the ground after his third lash. Zack stared at Cloud from the crowd with tears welling up in his eyes while Liam couldn't bear to look ahead. Cameron faced Cloud's punishment with a cold face on, gritting his teeth to put back all flinches after each crack of the whip.

"THIRTEEN!" Rufus was among the spectators with Reno behind him wearing shades. Behind those dark glasses he cried to see his lover whipped before him. His wavering breathing caught Sephiroth's attention that stood apart from all. He kept all signs of emotion inside.

"FOURTEEN!" But every time the whip cracked it broke another layer of his protective shield. Guilt consumed him like poison, slowly eating away his insides and ready to devour him completely. He turned back away from the shouting.

"FIFTHTEEN!" Cloud finally let out a suffering scream scaring away Sephiroth's courage and drove him away from the sight.

**Please review! Thank you. **


	17. Healing Wounds

Behind Shinra Doors

Chapter 11: Healing Wounds

Liam stood over Cloud who lay on the bed, resting on his stomach. Liam took another strip of cloth which was doused in alcohol and gently laid it on another one of his bleeding scars. Cloud hissed from the pain deep within his throat.

"Sorry." Liam murmured gently. He laid another one on causing the same affect. He looked down at Cloud, hurt and a little angry. Words boiled up inside him for the longest time, now they projected out.

"Don't feel innocent over all of this. You got what you bided for." His motherly tone switched to a stern fatherly one. His words were as painful as the whip's lashes across his back.

"Sleeping with a Turk!" Liam hurled a bandage across the room in anger. "Cloud! What the hells wrong with you?" His sighed his frustration. "A Turk!" Cloud below said had tears welling up in his eyes. Harsh breaths in took from him, showing remorse of the affair.

"I don't know what's gotten into me." He whispered, keeping back the sobs. Liam's anger melted with the tears of Cloud. His face softened instantly as did his heart which cried for his dearest of friends. Liam sunk in the bed beside Cloud and so close he could feel the short breaths from his little mouth.

But Cloud didn't notice. His sight was gone from him at the moment. Bandages hid his now delicate eyes from the harshness of the sun. Soon when the wraps were gone they would be vibrantly colored heavenly blue from the mako injections he suffered. Liam felt what it was like of just one injection. The surging pain and feeling it cover you body. He couldn't imagine Cloud, someone so fragile as him, to endure eight injections in two days.

Liam pushed back the spiky bangs Cloud had and christened him with a tender kiss on his forehead. "It will be okay." He promised softly to Cloud.

Sephiroth was coming up from the elevators early today. He couldn't take the confinement of regular days when they weren't anymore. Even in the open fields it seemed he was choking and no one noticed. He allowed Corgi to carry on the lessons and seemed fine with that.

He didn't know at first why he was feeling this clogged and isolated with everyone and everything. But those who knew feelings more then Sephiroth it was the vile penalty of guilt and guilty did he feel. Guilty for Cloud's pain, guilty for Reno's tears, guilty for his envy that might as well have destroyed Cloud. Once the elevator opened its doors to the floor, Sephiroth didn't want to step on the carpeting.

He knew Cloud was in the room down the hall. Every time he had to go back to his quarters Sephiroth loathed in being so close to Cloud. Actually it was fear in being so close to Cloud. Fear in what would happen when the soldier saw. He did save him from expulsion but gave in return such a beating that would scar him for life.

Eventually he had to get out of this tiny steel box. As the doors closed Sephiroth emerged from the elevator. The hallways were vacant from Cloud's friend Liam, who volunteered to take care of him. He noticed Cloud's door was open which was strange to Sephiroth. Curiosity made him scuffle his feet down the hall and peer into the room.

Liam was gone at these hours but Cloud continued on living. The soldier tried furiously to tie his bandages across his eyes but it was difficult in his state, being so drained from the mako. Pity surged through Sephiroth and slowly knelt down to Cloud beside the bed. Cloud stopped and noticed a presence in the room.

"Liam?" He called out but Sephiroth didn't answer to correct. The general hesitated but did help Cloud. He gently took the bandages from Cloud and tied them firmly in the back of his head. Sephiroth noticed how different Cloud looked without his famous blue eyes staring at him in awe, but still he was beautiful. Sephiroth got up to go and leave. Listening and feeling the difference in the air Cloud seized his hand and brought him close to him.

Sephiroth didn't want to speak out to be free from his hold but he couldn't stand being so close to Cloud. Silently he sat beside Cloud on the bed, not daring to touch him anymore. But Cloud had another thing in mind. His graceful hands searched for a face, then a mouth which he kissed so plentifully. Supple lips he craved to have touched his skin.

Within the kiss emotions ran through Sephiroth as did revelations. _He knew it was me the entire time!_ Oxygen became a factor that they had to break the kiss but Sephiroth wanted more. He's been the good-little boy for his entire life, kissing up and picking up for all who had the ability. But now it would be damn insane of him to pass up this. But what if they get caught! With a Turk, Cloud got this but the General! Regulations wouldn't have this. _Fuck regulations! _

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and kissed him passionately as he did so many times in his dreams and so did Cloud. The silver haired man lowered Cloud on the bed gently and matched his body up with his. Cloud's fingers raked through Sephiroth's silver tresses and down his back. He searched for the opening in his shirt and slowly unzipped Sephiroth's shirt. Sephiroth did the same to Cloud and both wore sculpted torsos.

The general claimed Cloud's neck with his tongue and slowly descending down his body, marveling at the finery of it all. Sephiroth loved how Cloud tasted. He stopped at the soldier's belt buckle and immediately began to take off Cloud's pants. Sephiroth went up to kiss Cloud again as his skilled hands pulled the pants off Cloud's lean legs.

Now Cloud was bare for Sephiroth to see but he longed to see Sephiroth with his own eyes. But only his hands were his eyes now, scanning Sephiroth's body, memorizing every curve of muscle or scar.

Sephiroth again lowered his skilled lips to Cloud's nipple, nipping at the piece of flesh. Cloud gasped from it, feeling Sephiroth's hand glide down his abdomen near his jolting hips. His fingers danced around his thighs brewing Cloud's fire even more. The youth began sliding his member against Sephiroth. Before the two knew it they were grinding hard into each other Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's thighs and wrapped them around him.

The general allowed Cloud to nibble on his lower lip as he pushed themselves up along the headboard. Cloud stretched his neck to the heavens, ready for Sephiroth to penetrate him. A moment later Cloud moaned as Sephiroth entered him deep and began thrusting into him.

Each heated thrust was harder and deeper then the last and Cloud's moaned intone with the rhythm and Cloud's moaning drove Sephiroth over the edge. There wasn't a second when the room wasn't filled with a noise, whether it was the lovers groaning or the bed creaking. Either way it was for sure they weren't worried about being quiet.

Cloud was racing to climax and urged for more out of Sephiroth but tightening his legs to pull Sephiroth in deeper. The general responded, literally throwing himself into Cloud. Before long Sephiroth was spent and collapsed on his back with Cloud still on him. Cloud was able to laugh under his panting.

"When you're tired you really quit!" Cloud mused lightly. All Sephiroth could do was smile but kissed his sloppy by lack of oxygen.

"Fuck." He gasped. "You really," He had to catch his breath. "Know a lot for your age." The general huffed. Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's fine hair by the back and kissed him passionately. The silver haired man grabbed the twisted sheets and covered them both by its warmth. Cloud hot and sweaty form slid and caressed Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth graced his hand along Cloud's face, always stopped by the rough bandages. He craved to see those eyes stare back at him again. A memory flashed when he first saw him. Not in the hallway as Cloud did but long before that.

Cloud was had been in the SOLIDER training process for at least 4 months now. Another raid happened among the childish group and the culprits had to go onto individual screening. The most boring part was assigned to the general, who watched the interrogation behind a glass wall next to the president. Both wanted the day to go fast. Two young boys passed, both guilty as ever. But the last one Sephiroth had wished would last forever.

A young boy of probably 16 came in, not a trace of fear went through him in the room. His aquatic eyes flashed to the mirror, straight at Sephiroth as if he could see him. Knowing that someone was behind the mirror, watching him, he smiled mischief and sat down at the short table. At that moment, the general nor the president were swayed with a greater beauty then him.

Now that same beauty was with him, in the exact position he dreamed of since that day. All was here except those eyes that lured him so. And forever gone because of his envy. Sephiroth frowned but Cloud couldn't see, the youth bent down to kiss him again but Sephiroth turned away only catching a cheek. Cloud thought he was teasing him and did it again in a light manner, but Sephiroth stayed the same.

"Sephiroth?" he asked worried. The general noticed this shouldn't be the time to tell, it might ruin the moment.

"Go to sleep with me Cloud." He stated blankly. Cloud's face twisted in confusion but he did as he was told and laid down upon Sephiroth, who wrapped his arms tight around Cloud, and fell asleep.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Elevator Humor

Behind Shinra Doors

Chapter 18: Elevator Humor

Cloud woke up alone in bed. The door was closed and not a sign of Sephiroth but his scent was left. The blonde tried to get up but a familiar soreness of swallowing something some thing to big ache between his legs. He didn't know if it was night or day out and longed to see his room again.

The soldier undid the ties in the back of his head that held the wraps together. Over and over he circled around his head to take off the bandages. Once free of the bonds his eyes flinched and a searing pain shocked from his pupils into his brain. Cloud saw a rush of blue chemicals speeding past his sight in intense speed. For a quick second he caught the individual compounds of mako and his DNA meshing together.

As quickly as it came, vision vanished, as if it never happened and his normal world came back again. It was morning, almost noon. He heard the door beginning to open and saw it was Cameron.

"Whoa! Check out those!"

"Cameron!" Cloud gasped. He would have raced to embrace him but he remembered he was naked. Cameron saw his wore nothing except the thin sheets.

"Stay there, I'll come to you." He hesitated to sit on the bed, knowing that the practice of love was taken place there.

"Cameron!" Cloud rushed to hug the dirty blonde boy who gave back the same enthusiasm. "Why didn't you talk to me?" Cloud asked when they parted.

"Nothing. Don't worry of it now, its all better. Are you alright? God, it killed me to see you like that! I was almost going to break down—what they did was totally harsh and not judicial!"

"It's all over now." Cloud said smiling. Cameron nodded his head 'yes'. He didn't say anything until his forefinger twirled itself around Cloud's shoulder.

"So what were you doing last night?" He slurred. "Didn't get any sleep I assume."

"Shut-up, it's none of you business." Cloud crossed his arms.

"Aw Cloud!"

"Nope!"

"Cloud!" Cameron whined and he pushed his weight to bring Cloud to his back.

"No." he laughed with Cameron over him. Cameron looked at Cloud's new eyes, sexier then before, then hung his head.

"God, its summer and brutal outside." He said. Cloud pushed Cameron off of him and the bed, allowing him to crash to the floor.

"Sorry, I don't take little boys anymore." Cloud added playfully.

"Since when! You've had Zack more then I could count."

"Sorry, not anymore! As you see I have another interest in mind." Cameron pouted, lost in defeat for having a fabulous fuck with the infamous Cloud. "Now, pick out something for me to dress in." Cloud demanded imagining filing his nails.

"If it was my taste all you'd wear is that." Cameron mumbled. "You know Liam is also sexually frustrated since you were gone!" He added.

"Really? Why? I never fucked him!"

"The new policy in the elevators since you and your little Turk got caught screwing each other's brains out."

Liam stood motionless in the elevator next to Corgi who was a bit nervous from feeling Liam's anger. They were to the far side of the box while a stern attendant kept his eyes blankly on the wall. Inside Liam wished this old man would jump off the next stop and let him and his boyfriend do what they came for in this little elevator. But the man never did and stayed on till they reached the floor they randomly picked.

"This," Liam pronounced. "Sucks."

**Hope you got the joke. Please, please, please, please, please REVIEW for me! The end is almost near. **


	19. Endlessly

Behind Shinra Doors

Chapter 19: Endlessly 

_Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly_

_Hopelessly, I'll give you everything_

_But I won't give you up_

_I won't let you down_

_And I won't leave you falling_

_If the moment ever comes._

_-Muse_

After the punishment of Cloud was finished, both Reno and Rufus left the grounds to confine in their own separate rooms. But even with walls separating them Reno still couldn't calm down his piling anger at himself and Rufus. Not a stir was sound in his office; Reno still heard Rufus and loathed it. Once control slipped from him he shot up out of his chair and bombarded into the room.

Rufus casually turned without a look of fear in his eyes. Because he didn't cower before Reno made the Turk even more enflamed. The redhead slammed the door behind him with all his might and came after Rufus. The blonde did nothing to retreat and was smacked hard across the face. He hissed from Reno's whip and staggered at the pain.

"I hate you." Reno hissed in Rufus' ear. He repeated with the same amount of vile he held in each word, trembling from its hate. Rufus looked at him hurt, almost making Reno think twice of slapping him.

"Reno," Rufus began.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The Turk shoved Rufus to the wall and clenched his neck within his strong hand. "Ever since you saw him you knew, didn't you!" He waited till Rufus nodded 'yes' to Reno. "And I bet that you were jealous that you couldn't have him to yourself!" He slammed Rufus' head against the wall. "So you finally took the chance to get you're revenge.

Reno stared in disbelief as Rufus was able to push him away from him.

"Are you really that stupid?" He whispered as harshly as an autumn's wind. "DAMMIT RENO!" His voice bellowed through the room. "I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT ANYONE!" The blonde's fair complexion roused red in fury but then his face melted away into sympathy. Rufus quickly came to caress Reno's jaw. "All I cared about was you." Reno's green eyes widen in a dazed stare.

"What?" He mouthed.

"Ever since I first saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you, and yes I was jealous, beyond what you can ever imagine! To find out that you were with that boy who'd fuck anybody! But you…he wanted you, and you wanted him." Rufus' docile eyes fluttered with tears. "And that was when I knew I lost you, and it torn me apart to know that my suspicions were true." Reno froze in his place until Rufus finally dropped his hand from his face and returned to his dropped papers.

"But," Reno softly began. "You hate me. You've never said a nice word to me in my life."

"Yet I still fought for your life." Rufus corrected. When the blonde gathered all lose papers together he continued sitting on his knees in the middle of the room. Words wanted to come out but they had no way to form into sentences for Reno. So the room was filled with an awkward silence. A distant buzzing from the generators were the only things heard in the room. Rufus clenched at his papers tighter as he began to feel his voice dry up and tighten.

Reno heard his sharp breaths and didn't think twice to cease them. The Turk threw himself on the floor beside Rufus and kissed him fully on the lips. At first Rufus opened his eyes in shock until he opened his mouth to invite Reno's tongue. Rufus almost lost himself in the kiss until he shook it away.

"No! I can't do this." He got up. "You're already in big trouble from Cloud." But Reno took no heed of Rufus' warning and came towards him again only this time he began on his neck. Rufus, lost in ecstasy that this was Reno who wanted him now, backed up stumbled on his desk. In a fury Reno whipped all junk off the table and Rufus lay down on the top with Reno above him.

The Turk's hands undid Rufus' neatly pressed white shirt to admire his nicely toned abs. _For a rich boy_, Reno thought, _he's in excellent shape_. _Wonder what else he has to offer._ As Reno thought and kissed Reno Rufus was in a blissful state then he had ever been. Finally after wishing and craving for Reno's admiration he found himself with tongue and tongue entwined with the Turk.

Once Rufus was free from his shirt he sat up to rid Reno from his. Both half naked and aroused Reno pinned Rufus' hands above his head to get to work on him. Rufus couldn't see what was happening but he felt Reno unzip his pants and knowing what to come next he moaned. The phone, only thing left on the vast desk, rang its precise call twice before the owner spoke.

Rufus tried his hardest to toss the phone of its cord and to the ground, but Reno pinned him hard and began sucking on his length furiously. Rufus arched his back as taunt as an arrow's bow, gasping as he felt Reno's tongue glide along him.

"Sorry to bother you Sir," the secretary began. "But Mr. Zuni is waiting for your conference at Gulden's Hall." At this point Reno was pulling the last of Rufus' pants down his long legs and straddled them. "Sir?" The lady asked, unaware of Rufus' moans drowning her out.

"Sir, are you there?" She asked again. With both bare Reno entered Rufus slowly and allowed him time to handle him inside. Surprisingly Rufus bucked beneath him to go faster and gladly the Turk did. Reno opened his mouth to meet Rufus' tongue as he pushed harder.

"Mr. Rufus?"

"Fucking phone!" Reno threw the device behind Rufus' back crashing against the wall. Rufus chuckled in his mouth as he was being held up from Reno who wrapped his arms around him. Reno chuckled a little to from the phone and pushed harder into Rufus who moaned at his loudest.


	20. Seeing Through New Eyes

Behind Shinra Doors

Chapter 20: Seeing Through New Eyes

After Cloud was done dressing and ready to go, Cameron chattered of what happened in the normal squad of SOLDIERS. Like who's with who, and who's done who, and who's with who but is doing who. Cloud stayed silent all the way, too much engaged in the world he now saw. His view seemed totally different but everything stayed the same.

He knew what's to come from behind him and every action from any device he could see and hear as well. The entire time it tired his mind to think of it but he held it back from Cameron.

The day of training had just ended when Cameron and Cloud arrived downstairs in the cafeteria where Zack stared into his caffeinated drink. Cloud slyly tapped on his should and Zack jumped up in haste.

"Cloud!"

"Gently, it still hurts." mentioning of his back.

"Oh!" Zack suddenly released. "Sorry." The three took their seats and Cloud began a conversational topic.

"So, where's the General?"

"He was called up by the President not long ago about something, which is why we were dismissed so early." Zack shook his little baggie of sugar and began pouring its contents in the coffee until Liam's mass volume crashed upon the table and sliding into the steamy hot cup which emptied into Zack's lap.

"Cloud!" Liam opened his arms.

"DAMIT LIAM!" The coffee burned through his uniform which he tired to wipe constantly. "Now get me another cup after you totally demolished my last one!"

"Don't worry." Cloud waved while getting up. "I'll get it."

"Since when did you know how to make coffee?" Cameron asked.

"By watching you." Cloud retorted. He turned around and Liam leaned closer to Zack.

"Sorry mate, you're going to get a shitty coffee then." Cameron attacked Liam to the ground while Zack scooted a couple of seats away from the scene.

Cloud casually walked through the maze of crowds and tables with ease but as he got closer into the throng his ears began picking up whispers carrying his name. Those hushed voices grew more and clearer as he tuned his hearing to catch the words.

"Yah that's him"

"Caught red handed with a Turk."

"President Shinra got so pissed off because he was jealous."

"And Rufus wanted him to get it because Cloud was doing him on the side."

"Got 30 mako injections but he had more in the past because he got all those nightmares."

"He's been sleeping with everyone that offered him a better something."

"I heard he's sleeping with every Turk so he can join the team."

"The only reason he made the elite team was because he gave the President a blowjob."

At this Cloud stopped and turned around to view his hateful crowd. All faces were familiar and many carried those that he laughed with and knew. But now those faces burned a scornful look at the blonde with a predatory glint in their eyes. Yet never did he back away in a corner to simper but how could one defend himself from society's cruelest form? So all he could do was stare back at them wearing the same contemptuous mask.

"Slut." Was the whisper he heard from Dylan, huffed under his breath. Cloud's stony glare turned towards him in the most unbelievable state.

"What did you say!" He spoke softly back but didn't keep at bay the vileness each word carried.

"You heard him." Another spoke up. He was outnumbered and cast out by his own peers whom he treasured as his own family. The soldier back out of the gathering crowd and walked quickly out of the cafeteria.

"Cloud?" Zack beckoned but was ignored. "Cloud!"

Cloud slammed the timber doors shut behind him praying that it would strike fear into the hearts of all that said those rumors in his face. But they were only doors, nothing more. They saw him crumble beneath them like some insect and the thought alone brought Cloud to break. A vacant wall stood as his only leaning post to shield his face from the world as tears rained out of his aquatic eyes.

So much strength he gave to cease those fountains but it only conducted more to follow. His sobs were the only things that he concentrated on; ignoring the fact that Sephiroth came from behind. He slowly reached out for his shoulder but the youth bit back a nasty remark to not touch him.

The General took back his graceful hand away from the trembling form, following orders as always. But the continuous harsh gasps of Cloud broke a nerve inside him. Sephiroth snatched Cloud away from the wall and pressed him against his slender frame. The soldier did not fight back the warmth of his embrace.

"If you fight it alone," Sephiroth whispered in his ear. "You are alone." A finger gently wiped away dashing tears that covered Cloud's face and at last, Sephiroth saw those two overwhelming orbs of pure innocence and beauty, however, they lost the softness in their color; replaced by a striking coat that screams for attention in many ways.

**Please Review! Thank you so much!**


	21. Rolling 'R's

Behind Shinra Doors

Chapter 21: Rolling 'R's 

Warning: Very sappy

Two forms who once were one laid themselves on the rosewood desk, isolated by all manners of interruption by humanity. Only their heavy panting echoed the vast office. Legs entwined with others and their slick skin moist with perspiration slide along each other. Reno curved himself over Rufus who stared deep into jade eyes.

"What?" Reno asked playfully when he noticed Rufus' heavy stare at him.

"Nothing," The blonde whispered as he graced a fragile finger along Reno's high cheekbone. "Just your eyes." Reno smiled and lightly kissed Rufus' wondering finger.

Perched above Rufus' head, Reno tangled his fingers with Rufus' other free hand; inscribing every curve of the tiniest detail in each other's hands. Blue skies reflected off of Rufus' eyes which carried a hunger within them.

"Kiss me?" He asked again. The Turk smiled at Rufus' politeness and bowed his head to lap up the blonde's sweet taste. Once the kiss ended the redhead rested his head gently atop his lover's chest, in taking all that happened.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Reno thought. _Right after my love was tortured and sliced before me I bed another one! Not even a day has passed when I last saw him screaming for his life. He's not even dead and yet I'm in the arms of Rufus! What kind of thing am I? Do I have any feelings at all for the people I sleep with? I never had until Cloud. That soldier was the one that changed me inside out and I've betrayed him on the first chance I was given. Fuck Cloud! I'm so sorry._

Rufus stared to the opposite side, taking pleasure in the warmth that illuminated from Reno. The blonde was unaware of Reno's soft and silent tears which slivered out from is emerald eyes and stopped halfway down his face, not yet touching Rufus' delicate skin.

_However, something in me wanted Rufus, and I don't know how long but it only showed itself just now. I didn't even think of what I was doing when I kissed him but it felt so right taking him in my arms. I never felt so complete not even with Cloud. Maybe because me and him always fooled around in the most dangerous places. Yet that was our relationship: dangerous. Half of the time I was with him was worrying whether we'd get caught. And the other half? Just me wanting him. Now that I think about it, our love was nothing more then an addiction, a drug that has now released its harmful effects. Now lying with Rufus I do not feel that way at all. _

"Reno?" Rufus asked. The Turk jolted his head to the blonde.

"Yah?"

"There is this formal party at the Jensen Building on Thursday night. Nothing special, my father wants me to go for appearance. Every greedy asshole you can think of will be there but, I was wondering. Can you go with me?" Reno was silent and thinking. "No one will not allow it and I just want someone to talk to because it's so dreadfully boring there." The redhead didn't have to take much thought in the matter.

"Sure, why not!" The blonde smiled.

"No," Sephiroth laughed. "It goes deeper then that, almost like a purr." His long fingers curled towards his lips as he showed Cloud how to pronounce a certain word.

The blonde below him, dressed in nothing as he and Sephiroth were only clothed in a thin sheet, tried mimicking his sound. But the word only came out roughly unreadable. They both laughed at Cloud's pitiful tries. Sephrioth rested his head on his hand as he tired showing Cloud again, only this time he couldn't stop laughing.

"Bring it out from the back, from the back of your—'' His laughing stood in the way of instructing Cloud.

"Shut-up!" Cloud nudged the General playfully. "Its harder then you think."

"Oh yes!" Sephiroth nodded his head, trying to agree with Cloud. The word was the simplest in the language and Cloud couldn't even say it. "Wutian is a difficult language to learn. Trust me it took me _years_ to know this—'' He dogged his head from a flying pillow.

"You freaking smart ass." Cloud teased as he tried whipping the pillow at Sephiroth's head. The older of the two caught the pillow in Cloud's hands and leaned down to kiss him. The blonde moaned of how Sephiroth used his tongue so skillfully. As the kissed ended Cloud couldn't resist tucking a lock of fine silver hair behind Seph's ear.

Out of all gorgeous attributes Sephiroth possessed Cloud worshipped his flowing hair.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yes." Cloud said as his fingers twirled around silver tresses.

"There is this ridiculous formal party at this high classy place that I have to go to. And I want you to come with me." Cloud thought for a second, the place didn't seem like his cup of tea. "Look, just come to keep me company and you can bring a friend if you want to!"

"I don't know Sephiroth." Cloud teased. "I have sooo much work to do. With training and all—''

"Now who's being the smartass!" Sephiroth smiled.

"Yah, sure I'll go," Cloud wrapped his arms around the graceful man. "As long as I get what I want."

"And what's that?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud raised himself to whisper something naughty in Seph's ear which made him smirk at the idea. "I can do that." He purred as Cloud's delicate mouth twisted into that same impish smile.

**If that chapter dragged on to long I apologize. So now Reno and Cloud are going to face each other after everything has changed in the matter of a week. Those who were confused when what happened when: Cloud's story dragged on to about a week, while Reno and Rufus were doing this on the day Cloud got his full sentence. Any more questions, please REVIEW it! Thanx!**


	22. The Party

Behind Shinra Doors

Chapter 22: The Party

Reno knew of the Jensen Building and its prestigious reputation. This explained the fact of his drastic change in style that he wore tonight. Rufus picked it out for him. Before the matter of what to wear to such an affluent event came to mind, Reno's blonde bombshell arrived at the door holding his upcoming attire for the evening. Of course the prince of Shinra dressed himself up masterfully as he was born to do in his rank.

Platinum blonde hair fell into his face and eyes purposely done to display his youth leaving him utterly sexy in his sharpness. A clean cut white suite gave the cherry on top to reveal his uncountable wealth. You could imagine how much the Turk felt when he noticed his present baggy pants and no shirt on revaluation. Rufus caught on to Reno's disposition quickly and commented that he liked him dirty. Adding a little smirk that made Reno laugh and almost blush.

Now the pair were anticipating their arrival to the Jensen while watching the rest of Midgar flash by. The heir kept calm and collected while Reno did the same by actions. Inside it felt like something was chocking his lungs.

"Are you okay?" Rufus rubbed Reno's knee.

"Yah! Why?" Reno chipped rather quickly.

"Don't worry of it," Rufus smiled. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He laughed.

"Easy for you to say." Rufus continued on smiling at Reno's anxiety.

The pair arrived inside the grand building, welcomed by a tray of champagne, as millionaire and bodyguard; however, the two stood by each other a little closer then usual. Almost as equals. Reno would every now and then whisper something in Rufus' ear that made the couple of young men laugh.

"Your right he does look like a Hitler on crack." Rufus chuckled.

Reno and Rufus continued their conversation on the second tier of the circular room. Meanwhile on the floor ground stood two soldiers on the polished marble. Substantial sized pillars of the same stone remained around the room in a large ring. Zack and Cloud stared up in awe at the buildings' fine architecture. A massive stair case began in the back of the room, rounding the tall building up and up to its glass tower that reflected the clear night's sky from the ground. Zack whistled.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto."

"You can say that again." Cloud remarked. He shushed Zack before he said it again.

"So why are we here again?" Zack asked as he fiddled with his bow.

"Told you. A friend of mine got us free admission." Cloud began walking around the place searching for the drinks.

"But who's this friend of yours?" Zack tore off the damn bow.

"Hey don't ask questions! Be lucky I got your lazy ass out tonight." Cloud snapped.

"Sorry! Just asking." They walked around the room and began making their way up the stair case until Cloud found a rather tipsy President of Shinra.

"Fuck!" He hid his face from the fat man.

"What!" Zack began looking around the area. "Already two minuets in and your hiding!"

"No it's President Shinra! I don't want to face that pig after all of that drama."

"Well you best just pucker up and face him." Zack said.

"Why!" Cloud whined.

"Because he's coming this way." Zack said quickly. Cloud stiffened when Zack said this and already felt the whale close in on them.

"President Shinra, Sir!" Zack saluted. Cloud meekly turned around to face his former benefactor and did the same thing but silently. The president enjoyed that his powerful rank made the soldier loath him more. He wanted that little punk ass shit to know whose still boss.

"Soldier Strife." He warned.

"Sir." Cloud mumbled and the president sneered. Zack felt a little uncomfortable while standing in this ring of tension. Cloud kept his eyes down as the older man leered at the cowering youth. Zack looked back and forth at the two constantly and dying for the silence to end.

"My name is Zack!" He opened his hand welcomingly to the president. Shinra seemed a little taken back as if woken from daydreaming. He shook hands with the young man and then began to notice various features of the boy that seemed highly attractive for his age.

"Then you must be the same Zack General Sephiroth was talking about not a moment ago." He bowed his head a little as if to kiss Zack's hand. The 19 year old seemed a little freaked out by it.

"General Sephiroth is here!" The president's words shook Cloud enough to look up directly at him.

"Ah, yes he's up there." The president waved toward the direction. Cloud picked out Sephiroth in the crowd.

"Thank you. Will you excuse me? Zack you can stay."

"But, but…" Zack couldn't say anything to get Cloud to save him. He was thrown to the wolves.

"So _Zack_, did you know of the building's aquarium?" Zack shook his head 'no'. "Well then I must show you this wonder." He took the boy's shoulder and led him down stairs.

Cloud galloped up the long flight of stairs to the second tier to find Sephiroth in a loose conversation between men. He seemed bored out of his mind while wearing a very attractive suite that fitted him perfectly. His graceful silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail but some tresses must have fell loose over his magnetic green eyes. The general looked up to find Cloud staring back at him. He smiled and came over to the youth.

"I was being to worry you wouldn't come." He smiled even more. Normally he wouldn't waste time on words and just kiss the damn boy, but society was not the place at all to watch another sex scandal between a soldier and general. Yet they spoke as closely as necessary to each other.

Reno was finishing his fifth glass of champagne and Rufus was surprised he could hold his liquor for so long.

"Champagne does nothing for me. But a real drink can trash me." He gulped down another sip.

"And what kind of drink is a 'real drink'?" Rufus teased.

"Anything with more then 50 of alcohol. And maybe mixed in with a little of you." He whispered the latter of his sentence. Rufus bit his lip when he felt Reno's lips brush against his ear.

"Come on." He grabbed Reno's collar. "Let's go home." Reno nearly choked on his drink.

"To sleep or to bed?" He chuckled. Rufus turned his head to face him and smiled mischievously. Reno's night was turning out more perfect then he could imagine, ending it with an anticipated round with Rufus. Yet all expectations went out the door when saw Cloud across the gap. His feet lost control of moving.

"Reno!" Rufus smiled. "What's up?" He turned his face to see what he was looking at until Reno stopped him.

"I just forgot to tell Tseng something. I'll be right back, wait for me!" He ran up the stairs again. At first Rufus wondered if Tseng even attended the party but then shrugged off the question and headed to get the limo.

Reno arrived on the second tier and the floor wrapped itself around the circular room, with a giant gap in the center so you can see everything down in the ground floor. He brushed his way past groups and couples before he came near to Cloud. Once the blonde was in full view of the Turk he stopped and noticed he was talking to the general. Not only that but he notice their closeness. _It's just like me and Rufus! He _stood where he was dumbstruck.

Sephiroth rounded around Cloud where the soldier saw the hidden redhead in the crowd backing away wearing a hurtful face.

"Seph,"

"Hm?" the general asked.

"Can you excuse me for a sec?" He left before Sephiroth could answer 'yes'. The blonde made his way down stairs but the general thought he was just heading towards the restrooms.

Reno jogged down the stairs and headed for the nearest door he could find.

"Reno!" Cloud called. But his cries were ignored. He followed Reno into what must be a large aquarium maze where the walls themselves supplied exotic fish. Reno stopped, not wanting to venture further. He turned around to face Cloud. "Reno, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. But I think I already know how it went!"

"What?" Cloud asked.

"So was it him that invited you or did that perverted president invite you hoping for a fuck?"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Cloud snapped. "I wasn't expecting to see you here or anywhere in that matter! How dare you yell at me after all that I've endured because of you!"

"Because of me!" Reno gasped. "I didn't do shit it was 'us' that got you punished."

"And yet I don't see any scrapes on you!" Reno stayed quiet and the two calmed down.

"Why did you run from me? You knew it was over when you left the room that day." Cloud explained.

"Were we?" Reno walked over to Cloud with haste. "I slept with him." He said quietly. Before Cloud asked 'who' Reno beat him to it. "With Rufus. I slept with Rufus." Cloud clenched his jaw tight.

"Did you really sleep with him or just fuck him as you did me." He hissed. Reno dropped his mouth and his green eyes furrowed before Cloud began walking away.

"Cloud!" He rushed in front of his path. "I did feel so guilty after I did it."

"You should!"

"But don't make me that bad guy! What the hell was going on between you and that General!" Cloud stopped.

"Let's not drag our lovers into this!" Cloud turned on his heel to face Reno.

"So it is true that you're sleeping with him!"

"Stop it! Stop making saying like nobody cares for no one but to fuck!"

"But it's the truth isn't it!" Reno raised his hands. "The solid truth!"

"So are you including us?" Reno stopped his preaching.

"No." He whispered. "And neither with him too." Cloud's voice gargled over his coming tears.

"Same with Sephiroth and I." Cloud tired to smile but failed. He turned quickly to hide his breaking face but Reno thought his hiding was shameful, especially with a face like that. The Turk came to face Cloud's tear stained face and took him in his arms.

"You were the first." He cooed. "The first one that showed me to love and be loved back."

"So were you." Cloud answered. They held each other silently in the dark room where only the tanks illuminated the darkness in aquatic light. Both were trance by the comfort of the other until finally Cloud motioned to be let go. Reno dropped his arms and listened to the fading steps of Cloud. Eventually all presence and hope of returning drifted away with Cloud, never to be felt by Reno again.

Reno didn't stay long in the darkened rooms. His calm self came back to him not long after Cloud left. Yet he heard a distant sound that seemed muffled behind and into the other room. He followed the aquarium walls until he found an entry way and peered into the quaint and bare room surrounded by the ocean. There he saw the president and some youth undressing themselves in a fury while locking tongues and moaning in ecstasy.

Reno retreated out of the room quickly. _Ew!_ He thought. _Did not need to see that! _

The silent humming of the aquarium died away as Cloud walked. He closed the doors behind him in case Reno wanted to be left alone. The soldier stopped when he did and pondered of going back in there. To run into his arms and smell Reno's scent and taste his exotic flavor that has long spiced Cloud's life. But he looked up to the stairs and saw Sephiroth looking back down. The General hesitated but decided to smile. It was his smile that told Cloud to leave with him.

_Fin_

**Thank you all for keeping up with my story and I want to give a special and deeply gratitude thanks all that reviewed. I hope my story and ending was entertaining and pleasant read for all of you. I only have one final wish to leave you guys and I hope you will oblige to do: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Lol, thanks again for reading. **


	23. How Things Go On

Behind Shinra Doors

Chapter 23: How Things Go On

For a moment Cloud almost lost his balance and tripped into the flat face of Sephiroth's door. Sephiroth ran into him after, laughing uncontrollably from Cloud's clumsiness. The General could barely pronounce his sentences correctly over his laughs.

"I wonder how the hell you got into SOLDIER?" Cloud's laughter tightened to grow stronger.

"I don't know either." He answered. Both took in more wine on the way home then at the party and only in 10 minuets. Now their faces were tainted pink from the wine and grew hot as it boiled inside their veins. Sephiroth fumbled for his keys while Cloud stared him down as if deprived from him. He crept his way up behind Sephiroth and slowly dug his hand down the silver lynx's pants. Seph moaned on contact and startled for a second. He grasped the door's molding to hold him from buckling down while Cloud caressed his stiffening length.

Now that Cloud was impatient enough to give him a hand-job outside Sephiroth _had _to get in the room and **fast** unless he himself would explode. Furiously he found the key and jerked it into its keyhole. Finally Sephiroth opened the door and pulled Cloud's hand out of his pants and thrust him in the room for a kiss.

Cloud arched his neck to take in Sephritoh's mouth as he lavished each part of his with a searching tongue. Sephiroth was so washed up in bliss by the joys of tasting Cloud that he was caught off guard when the blonde pushed him onto the bed. The general smiled as he lifted himself on his elbows from Cloud's playfulness. He wondered what his vixen will do next. Seductively, almost dance-like Cloud climbed up to Seph's lap and straddled his legs, then unraveled his tongue out to slowly sliver its way up the general's throat before ending on his lips.

As he got Sephiroth transfixed on how he used his tongue, the blonde began unbuttoning his dress shirt and his own. Once he threw the last of his top layer of clothing on the floor Seph left his mouth to kiss the supple skin of his toned chest. The soldier arc his back while embracing his lover's head deeper into his skin to take hold of his flesh.

Sephiroth rolled themselves on the bed with Cloud below his weight. Just when he was about to climb on top of the youth; the blonde smoothly shifted way up the bed with the general following his prize. Cloud was trapped between two strong arms, a body of pillows, and the object of his lust. Both stared deep within the other's eyes, blue mixing in with green that shared the same intensity as the other. Without warning Sephiroth went for Cloud's neck and tickled him with his tongue. Both were too enwrapped to lick and taste that neither took heed of their grinding erections which both were bucking harder and harder. Soon enough it became agonizing to Cloud that he had to act now.

"Seph," He huffed. "Take me." The blonde pleaded. Sephiroth took his head from Cloud's neck.

"What?" He asked, too filled with blood to hear.

"Take me, fucking take me!" At this Sephiroth rushed to pull Cloud's and his pants off, jerking legs out of clothing. It was a damn hassle since they didn't stop to throw off their shoes first, however, the general managed once the last of his pants were off and tossed to the floor. Without a moment of hushed kisses Sephiroth entered deep in Cloud and hard.

The blonde's voice rang within the walls while his back arced as tight as a ready bow. Sephiroth looped an arm around his concaving torso. From there Seph began pushing into Cloud, diving a little deeper to his sweetest core every time. Slick legs, sweaty with perspiration raveled around Sephiroth's back where he ran his other free hand along Cloud's tight thighs.

Cloud's fingers tangled themselves within his partner's silver locks, sometimes grabbing a handful when nothing else could release his cries as an outlet. Sephiroth knew he was almost spent as he was at the point of slightly rocking the king size bed but Cloud's condition wasn't close. So in order to make him catch up, the general took his length within his grasp and ran up and down along. Making sure his pace matched.

He knew he was doing a good job when he felt Cloud's limbs tighten around him. The general dropped his head down, kissing Cloud's torso lower and lower. His tongue had a joy of running along all sorts of contracting muscles. The blonde was being swallowed whole with ecstasy. Only Seph's hair and the bed sheets were the only things he could grip. His journey was reaching climax soon enough and Cloud began to gasp short hot breaths of groans.

Once all was over you would find Cloud and Sephiroth tangled with each other on the bed and not saying a word. Seph stared up at the ceiling while Cloud, who draped himself over Sephiroth, looked to the wall and the dresser's mirror. From it he saw a boy sleeping over a man who continuously puffed away on a cigarette. Smoking was not a trait Cloud thought a fit general would have. _This seems a bit risqué. _He thought of the scene.

Neither had the strength to caress a neck of the other, or turn to their side. After Sephiroth released himself and then followed after Cloud they both collapsed where they were. The awkward silence brought Cloud to turn toward Seph. He stared intently on the being but his lover didn't seem to notice, something of the ceiling must have taken his eye.

After Sephiroth took the stick out of his mouth for an exhale Cloud snatched it from him to take a puff.

"I didn't know you smoked." He seemed a bit annoyed.

"I thought the same about you." Cloud answer while sitting up on the bed. A gush of smoke spewed from his nostrils. "What's up?" He asked calmly.

"Hmm?" Sephiroth turned to look at him.

"If this is how all our screwing is going to end like then I can get the same deal with someone else." Cloud said that a little too cold.

"I…I was just thinking if I should tell you." He looked back to the ceiling. Cloud shifted to Seph's level.

"So…" Seph took a deep sigh.

"Our elite team is reported to leave for a town in the mountain pass where the reactor is." Cloud fell silent.

"In the mountain pass? That's…that's my home."

"I have the orders to hold back certain soldiers from the mission. It's just a short sweep of the place, nothing more. You don't have to go." Cloud thought of searching the answers within the sheets but they shared none. He shook his head.

"No, I'll go. As long as you're there." He added.Sephiroth answered with a passionate kiss, taking Cloud down with him back on the bed.

**_The Real Fin_**

_This was written to a devoted reviewer. Hope this chapter met your wishes. REVIEW!_


	24. Don't Ask

Behind Shinra Doors

Chapter 24: Don't Ask

When Liam awoke it wasn't his normal room that he found himself in. His new surroundings startled him at first until he looked over his shoulder he then remember why. Corgi laid on his side sleeping peacefully and undisturbed by Liam's movements. Liam smiled then looked at the clock which read 11:30. _Shit!_

The soldier slipped off the bed quickly enough to have not stirred Corgi and began to dress himself. _Dammit! Where the hell is my boxers! _He searched around the room but his checkered Hanes were nowhere to be found._ Oh, well!_ He shrugged. _It's not like the first time I went commando. _

He casually walked out of Corgi's apartment, knowing they'll meet up later the day and headed for the elevator. Once inside he had to go down. The ride was a smooth one until it stopped unexpectedly on floor 51 where it opened its doors. The steel walls slide apart to reveal Zack tugging on his white boxers. Both young men stared at each other, surprised to find one or the other there and probably leaving a similar situation.

Zack asserted himself straight and stern before entering the closed room with a suspicious look towards Liam. Liam stared right back to him. Since they were both heading to the same floor, Liam allowed Zack to press the button. Only the elevator was heard between them and not a breath upset the silence. The chamber was on its way down.

"Don't ask." Zack pushed out of his lips forcefully. Liam couldn't help but giggle.

**Alright this chapter truely marks the end of this story. Hope you loved reading it as much as I writing it. REVIEW!**


End file.
